World Turned Upside Down
by Shuffle Princess
Summary: He cleared his throat again."The girl I choose is the pinkette…" My eyes widened. "WHAT?" This day turned my whole world completely. Turned my world upside down. Like a compass reversed one eighty degrees. And I simply hate it. /SasuSaku/
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hmm. So this is my first ever Naruto Series Fan Fic.  
>I did a one shot. but it has tragic ending. xD<p>

Please be nice to me, ne? ;) and This is unedted, too. I just finished this right now and decided to post it. Please be nice and kind to me. :)  
>REVIEWS ARE ALL WELCOME AND VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!<p>

So... Sit back... Relax... And enjoy reading. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: <strong>I do not own Naruto and the characters used. The plot was all I own. :)

**WARNING: **Rated T for the language and some of the characters may be OOC. But please understand. That will make the story interesting. :) Thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: <strong>World Turned Upside Down  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. (Others are undecided. May add NaruHina, InoShika, and NejiTen)  
><strong>Short Summary: <strong>He was rich. She was poor. Your typical modern Cinderella Story - except that she was bought for a billion dollar. It was because of the hell week and that darn egg.

(Sorry. My summary sucks. I know. D:)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Let us always meet each other with smile, for the smile is the beginning of love.__  
>-Mother Teresa<em>

* * *

><p><span>-SAKURA HARUNO-<span>

I grimaced as I sat on my hard bed. Today is Monday. Another start of a hell week, y'know.

"Sakura, Honey?" My Mom knocked softly on my door.

"Yes, Mom?" I sounded hoarse.

"You're going to be late for class…"

"Right." I tried to sound eager for Mom to leave me alone. I heard her fading footsteps and I arranged my pillows and blanket on my bed. I prepared everything I needed for school and work.

Work. Yes. I have to work. We're not that rich, you see. I have an older sister. She's far away from home because she's studying college. And she's also working to support herself. But she can't afford everything so my Father has to send money, too. And we have this house rent to pay, electric bills, the water bill, my fees…

I am studying at Konoha High. An expensive Private High School. Yes. I know. I am a burden. But… I passed the scholarship exam and I am a scholar. Full scholar. So no worries about my tuition fees. Plus, I also have allowance for my books, and my miscellaneous fees are not a problem since I also got monthly allowance from our school. I will pay them every month. I'm so grateful for them for letting me owe them sometimes. And the only problem is my allowance. That is why I am working part-time in a restaurant. The Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant. They serve different kinds of ramen.

But still… I am working my butt off every day of my life. I am tired and sick of this… But I can't blame anyone. Nor my parents. They are trying their best just to pay for everything. I'm the one who insisted that I'll be enrolled in Konoha High so… Yes. I have to endure it.

I groaned as the cold water hit my face. I looked at myself in front of the mirror. Pink hair. Eyebags. Green eyes. Who the hell would want someone like me? They will be joking for the rest of their lives if they want me! I locked the bathroom door and turned on the faucet and waited for the small bucket to be filled.

**-xXxXx-**

I sat down ever so carefully on my chair and opened my Math book. Some of the girls in my class would see me as a bookworm, yes. But, I don't care. I like peaceful things…

A raven-haired girl sat beside me timidly and doodled silently on her notebook. We were both the silent type, yes.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan." I greeted.

She suddenly jolted her head up. Surprised. "G-good morning, too… S-Sakura-chan." She smiled.

I smiled back and went back to reading the Algebra book I was holding.

All of a sudden, there's a huge squeal coming from the girls on the front and second row. I glanced at them and followed their gazes. It landed on the ever-feeling-handsome Sasuke Uchiha. He's such an asshole. I don't know what they like in him.

Sure, he's rich. He has such taste in clothes. As much as I hated to admit it, he's also a bit handsome. But. Not enough to make me drool. I'm not like those girls.

The ever-feeling-handsome Uchiha gave the girls a smile before he went to his seat in the back. The girls returned it with a squeal and some of them banged their heads on the table.

"Sasuke smiled at me! He did!"

"No! He smiled at me!"

Darn it. The peaceful moment I have. Ruined by that egotistic person. Such a great mood. I groaned as I glanced at him. Unfortunately, he was absently looking near my way, and he saw me turn my head his way. He blinked and smiled at me. I glared at him and I went back to the book I was reading.

_Great, Sakura. Just great. Now he thinks you like him._ Am I really an idiot?

I sighed as I heard the bell rang. Saved by the bell. And a few seconds later, Kakashi-sensei walked in. That was new. He was always, as in ALWAYS, late. Well, good job for him. Seems like he is improving.

"Morning, class." Kakashi-sensei didn't glance at us. He motioned us to sit. His eyes were locked on that small orange book which has to be perverted comics – or book. "I'm having a meeting in a few minutes with the principal and… I'm just giving you guys a project."

"What kind?" The girls in the front row groaned.

"A project for two." Kakashi-sensei grinned. He was handsome despite his age. If he was younger, I bet he will be more handsome than this bastard Uchiha. "Home Economics, this is." He laid the book on the table and get the box under the table. "This. You will take care of the eggs. You will treat them as your baby. So this will be a _couple _partner. You can freely choose who you want to be your partner."

The class was in a huge chaos. Ugh. I hate this subject. And what's with this project? So lame.

"Yo," Ino hugged me from behind and I jumped a little from my seat.

"Don't scare me like that, Ino!" I scolded her.

She laughed. "Who do you want to be your partner, Sakura-chaaaan?"

"I still don't know." I shrugged. "Who will be the last guy, I think." I turned to Hinata. "What about you, Hinata-chan?"

She was busy staring into a certain blonde-head in Uchiha's male group that she didn't notice me. I smirked and whispered in her ear. "You want the Blondie, right?"

She suddenly stood up and her face became red. "N-No! I… Uh…"

"Just kidding, Hinata." I took her hand and forced her to sit again. Some of the boys were looking at her. "Sorry if I startled you."

"How about you, Ino?"

She sighed. "Who else? I'll drag my best friend who is snoring there." She pointed at the back. Shikamaru was –as usual, lazily – sleeping. I laughed.

"Where is Tenten?" I asked, looking around.

Ino pointed. Tenten was in front of the Uchiha's male group. Her face was light red.

_Was she confessing?_

The cream-eyed guy, whom she was talking to, smirked and nodded. Tenten bowed and excused herself. Her eyes were slightly dreaming 'til she reached our place.

"So what's up, dream girl?" Ino tried to pry.

"Yeah, tell me what happened."

"I asked him to be my partner." She admitted and smiled. "And he said, YES."

I sighed. Then a certain Blondie guy walked to us and approached the raven-haired girl who is now trembling. She really is shy. I smiled and tried to fight it.

"Um…" He scratched the back of his head. "Will you be my partner, H-Hinata-chan?"

"Uh, y-y-y-yesss." She nodded one sharp nod.

"Ok, then." The blonde guy – who is named Naruto, I believe – smiled and walked away sheepishly.

Hinata turned around to face us and her face was beaming red.

Ino, Tenten and I laughed. Her face was priceless. A combination of emotions. Shocked and happy and it was like she's going to faint any minute now.

"Yes, I know." I nodded. She can't speak. Loss of words. But Hinata's face says it all. "You're happy."

These three are my only girlfriends here.

"How about you, forehead?" Ino poked my forehead. "Who will be your partner?"

"Uh… I said the last guy who will not have any partner." I shrugged again.

I wonder who will be. I glanced around. And the same time I glanced at the Uchiha male group, he also glance my way. I quickly looked away and tried to find other boys. Great. He will really think I like him.

I saw a thick-browed guy approach us. He stopped in front of me. "Um… I was wondering if you… You know…"

He wasn't _that _bad-looking. But he also wasn't _that _good-looking. I shooed away my thoughts. I'm so bad! Comparing him to others. Tsk.

I think I better say yes. There will be no other to approach me anyway.

Then, all squeals and snorts of different girls interrupted my thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun! Who will be your partner?" One girl pouted.

"Sasuke-sama! Please let me be the one!"

"No! He will choose me!"

"No. He _is _mine!" A certain redhead shooed away the girls. But the girls did not even flinch. They just glared at the redhead. And the redhead also glared at them.

The ever-feeling-handsome Uchiha stood up in the middle of the glare fight of the girls and he coughed to get their attention. He did get their attention.

I gritted my teeth. He really was too full of himself. Look. His smile was so arrogant, the way he touches his hair was irritating, like there's a neon sign in his hair that says, _Look at me! Look at me!_

He cleared his throat again. "I will choose who will be my partner."

The girls _harrumph_ed at the redhead. The redhead just stuck her tongue ut at them. They are all like children.

The Uchiha guy put his right hand on his chin and narrowed his eyes and eyes the girls. Anyways, why am I looking at them? I stared down at my hands.

Oh yeah, I was about to accept this guy's approach to me.

I opened my mouth. "Um…"

"Lee." He smiled.

"Right." I nodded. "Lee-san… I…"

"The girl I choose…" I was interrupted, yet again, by the ever-feeling-handsome Uchiha. I stared at him as he will make his diplomatic decision. HE sure is proud to make the whole class be in a huge chaos because of him. "is…"

The girls were biting their lips and some of them were like praying. Ew.

"Is the pinkette…"

My eyes widened. "W-What?" His fans, and my reaction were identical. Shocked.

"That's all." He grinned at me while I glare at him. He sat down and whistled. I saw the all the girls glare at me.

_Wow. Enemies in an instant. Great job, Uchiha. You really blew it._

"Oh," I forgot Lee-san. I saw his face turn to sadness. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you're already partners with… Sasuke…"

He walked away, still gloomy.

"Wait… I…" I tried to call but Ino's hands covered my mouth.

"Shhh." She silenced me. "You'll only make it worse."

"Gotta go." Kakashi-sensei waved his hand. "You can go now…" He smiled and then stopped walking. "Oops, before I forgot, you have to ve with your partner everyday for the week, got it?"

I groaned. This will be one hell of a week.

Ino and Tenten grabbed both of my wrists and dragged me outside. "What's wrong with you, guys?" I tried to break free, but both of them combined. Ugh.

"Don't you still get it?" Ino almost shouted at me. Hinata came to my side, rushing with my bag. "Thanks," I murmured to her.

"The girls are ready to ambush you once Kakashi-sensei is out!"

"Oh," It clicked on my mind, then.

Sheesh. They are all a pain in the neck! Ugh. I wish this week is already over!

We tried to always hide from them, but eventually they are scattered and they got me. I lost sight of my girlfriends. I'm doomed.

"So," the redhead raised her thin and shaved brow at me. "Why are you partners with _my _Sasuke-kun?"

"I-I have no idea." I choked and shook my head.

"How did you become friends, anyway?" One girl angrily asked.

"We're not friends. I don't even know him – aside from his name!" I blurted out.

"What is this?" I heard an angry deep male voice from behind the girls. The girls immediately backed up.

"Uh, nothing…" they laughed and stormed away. But gave me threatening glares.

My life is over.

God, kill me now.

"I'm sorry for that." His deep voice was mesmerizing. I just nodded. "You left our baby egg at the homeroom." He showed me the fragile white egg. "We have to take care of _it._"

"Uh, yeah." I said angrily. "What the hell was this about, Uchiha? Why did you pick me? Of all girls? Why me?"

"Simple." He flashed his perfect teeth. "Because you're fun."

I gritted my teeth. "Impressive…" I glared at him and he just grinned at me.

He left the egg in my hands.

"I'll see you after lunch." He waved.

My life is officially over. Yes. It is.

This day turned my whole world completely. Turned my world upside down. Like a compass reversed one eighty degrees.

And I simply hate it.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.: Please leave a review. Thanks.<br>LunarChanV **


	2. Chapter 2

**World Turned Upside Down**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Explaining why you like someone is like describing what water tastes like…  
>COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE!<em>

…

* * *

><p><span>-SAKURA HARUNO-<span>

I nervously looked down on my lunch. Apple. Rice and Beef Steak. Orange juice. Healthy lunch, ne?

"He's staring at you…" Tenten whispered to me and she giggled.

"Will you please act normal and stop staring at him?" I hissed.

I hate him. He made my life so miserable. Yes. I am now on the list of his fan girls' BITCH list. My forehead creased as I continued to stare at my lunch that is untouched. Then, someone tapped my shoulder.

I glanced behind me.

"I-Ino!" I frowned. "Don't scare me like that."

She laughed and sat beside me. "Sorry about that, honey."

I sighed and grabbed my fork and spoon.

"Sakura," Ino looked at me, her face all serious.

"Hmm?" I put a spoonful of rice and steak in my mouth.

"Please be careful." Her voice was full of concern.

Did I ever mention why I hate that Uchiha? Not only because of him doing this to me. He also played a lot of girls' heart! Yes. He is a player. A BIG one. That's why watching him smile makes me sick. Especially when he touches his messy hair.

"Uh, yeah…" I choked.

If he's gonna play a heart, I'm not going to let him play mine. My heart is mine and mine alone.

"He's walking towards our table, Sakura-chan," Hinata whispered. By the way her voice sounded, it made me more nervous.

What the hell does he want with me?

"Hey there." The annoying deep baritone voice of the Uchiha echoed behind me.

I glanced back and saw him with a huge grin on his face. I raised my brow at him. "What do you want?"

Without asking for my permission, he slid on the empty sit beside me – on my right. And then, all the heads on the tables surrounding us were turned to us. UGH. Uchiha…

He took my apple. "Mind if I take this?" And took a bite.

Ugh. "You already took it." I frowned at him and he smirked at me.

That playful smirk again. I want to smack his face.

He looked at my friends and smile. "Do you guys mind if I talk to her now?"

"No, not at all." Tenten answered and grinned at me. And I glared at her.

He took another bite. "This apple is delicious."

"It's poisonous." I remarked and took another spoonful of my lunch.

He stopped eating and just stared at me. "I see… That's a joke…?" His brows were arched. "That's a bad one. It didn't make me crack up."

"I don't care." I heaved a sigh. "Why are you here?"

"Just going to give this to you…" He handed me a small yellow-colored paper. "I forgot to give it earlier."

"Err…" I semi-smiled. "Thanks." And took the paper from his godly hands.

Wait. Did I described his hands as _godly _hands? Dammit. Something's wrong with this brain of mine.

He waved. "Thanks for the poisonous apple, Cinderella."

"Cinderella?" I raised my brow at my friends. "Snow White was the one who was poisoned with the apple, right?"

"Uh-huh." Ino nodded.

"Then why…?" It got me more confused.

"Maybe he got the fairy tales mixed up." Tenten laughed.

"Maybe," I shrugged and shoved the paper into the back pocket of my bag. I helped myself finished my lunch.

This will be a long day. I am already exhausted.

That thought made me grimace.

**-xXxXx-**

"Look... There… He's hot." A girl giggled as I served her her beef ramen.

The other girl giggled. "Yeah, seriously… Look at his styled hair… And his… rocking slender body!" I put the other beef ramen in front of the other girl.

I set down their drinks which are two cokes.

"Yeah… I want his number…" The blondie squirmed.

"Is that all your orders, ma'am?" I asked and faked a smile.

"Yeah, thank you." They didn't even dare to look at me. Their eyes were locked on the Uchiha.

I looked back and saw Uchiha turn his head towards mine. My face had no emotions, I guess. He raised his brow at me and then, smiled his freaking killer smile. Though it has no effect on me. The girls that I just served squealed in delight.

"He smiled at me!"

"No… It must be me!"

I rolled my eyes and made my way back to the kitchen. If it was my personal choice, I would make him wait in his home. I'll just stop there later after my work shift. But stubborn as he is, he didn't approve of it. And he has this dumb reason, _because Kakashi-sensei said that we have to be together…_

Imagine him saying that with puppy-dog-teary-eyed face and pouting lips? I laughed at him when he did that. He thought I'm weird. Maybe he thought I would fall for that trick? Huh. I'm not those girls he played with.

All I want is a simple life. I want to buy a house for my family. I don't want my Mother to work. I'll buy her a big space in the mall and make her be the manager of the store she wanted to have. I'll buy my Father his own car, so that he doesn't have to commute to his work. And I'll buy my sister some dresses.

For me, just a phone is enough. Some dresses, watches…

And don't forget the chocolates. I am addicted to chocolate. Who wouldn't? If I hadn't eaten any chocolate for a day, I would feel weak.

It's like a medicine for me. I needed a dose of chocolate per day.

I put on the gloves and started washing the dishes.

"Sakura, your shift is over after that." Ichiraku-san's daughter smiled at me. "You have a project this week, right? You can leave early for this week."

"But, how?"

"Oh," She laughed. "Your partner told me to excuse you for a week."

"What?" I almost dropped the dishes on the sink. Damn it. He's even messing me up with my work.

"Don't worry…" Her hands waved in front of her meaning _no _or _nothing_. "Your payment will still be the same. I talked to my father about it."

"Oh," I blinked. "Thanks."

She's really kind.

After finishing the dishes, I hang my apron. "I'm going to leave now."

"Thanks for this day, Sakura-chan."

"Welcome." I smiled and left the kitchen. I went to the back where there is a little cabinet and took my bag out.

I hope the egg isn't broken or anything.

I walked to where Uchiha Sasuke was. He wasn't alone this time. I stopped a few steps away from his table. He was talking to the redhead earlier.

The redhead smiled and walked away, not noticing me. Good. If she did, she'd send me death glares… I couldn't care less but… I'm still on her BITCH list.

"Sakura," The Uchiha greeted – more like teased, actually. "What are you doing? Standing in a daze? Have you found someone who's more interesting then I was?"

"Yes, actually." I rolled my eyes before sitting in front of him. I laid my bag beside me and opened it. I put out the egg and the small paper that he gave me. "Do you want to settle this here?"

"Do you want to?" He asked back.

"I don't have any other place in mind."

"Okay, then." He sighed. "Let's get this over here."

I opened the paper folded. There was Kakashi-sensei's own calligraphy. Written in bold letters.

**Guide for taking care of your Egg Baby**

"This is a guide." I frowned.

"And that sucks." He snatched the paper away from me.

He read the first step. **"You must name the egg. It must not be **_**it**_**. It should be a **_**he **_**or a **_**she**_**."**

That made me frown even more. Thinking of a name is hard. Ugh. And thinking with Uchiha only makes it worse. I don't care if he's the hottest guy in school, or what…

Hey, did I say he's _hot_?

Seriously, something's wrong with my brain today.

"So, what would you like the egg to be? A girl? Or a boy?"

"You?" I asked him.

He didn't answer.

I sighed before I responded.

"Girl." The exact time he said, "Boy."

This guy is nuts. He asked me what I want, and then he contradicts me. He's insane!

"Let's settle this with rock paper scissors." He smirked.

I stared at him.

"What?" He blinked.

"You're kidding, right?" I grimaced. "Tell me you are."

"I'm not."

I sighed again before putting my balled hands in front of his and shook it once.

"On the count of three…" He began. "One… Two… Three…"

I sighed. Defeated.

"So he is a boy." He grinned. "_My _boy."

His smile was sparkling, this time. It wasn't a fake or a teasing smile. A real smile. Like a real Dad. This is the first time I saw it. It was mesmerizing, really. Just the way his hair stands out even though it is just black, the way his eyes were perfectly set in his handsome face…

I am in a bad situation. I'm thinking of nonsense things. What the hell am I thinking?

"Hey." Uchiha poked me. I blinked. Back to reality. My vision was blurred due to my fantasy. What am I really thinking is absurd. "What will be his name?"

"Uh…" I can't think of any name.

"Ryuu." He suddenly stated. Is this guys crazy or insane? He would ask me what do I want to be _the egg_'s name and he would answer his own question.

I just nodded. There would be no point in arguing about an egg's stupid name when I can't even think of one.

"Step One done." He smirked and got his pen from his shirt's pocket and checked the box before the number. "Step two. **Be creative. Draw what your baby looks like on the eggshell. The baby should have the same looks as their parents.**"

I frowned. Kakashi-sensei is making it harder than it seems. Seriously, draw at the eggshell. What if it cracked while you're doing some sort of painting?

"I'm not good at art." He mumbled.

So it means I have to do it, then. "I will draw." I offered and he nodded with the smirk still on his face.

"He should have black hair." He dictated to me. I jerked a one fast nod. "And his eyes should be…" He narrowed his eyes, looking at me. I felt blood rush up to my cheeks. "like… Emeralds… Green. Hmm… His nose should be slightly pointed, like yours." I tried to smile. Was that an insult? About the nose?

Oh, whatever.

"Ok, then."

"Do you want to add something?" He raised his brow.

"I want him to be dressed in pink." I grinned at his reaction. He looked at me like I've lost my mind.

"What? Seriously?" He checked.

"Yep." I said, popping the _P_. "Guys who wear PINK are HOT." I quoted which made him look at his navy blue shirt.

"Hn," he just half-smiled.

"What's the next step?" I asked, eagerly. I wanted to get over with this for a day, actually.

HE shifted his eyes back to the yellow paper. "**Make a baby cradle. I am telling you to MAKE, not to BUY.**"

"I don't know how to." I frowned. Anyways, that's a guy's job.

He sighed. "No choice, then." He looked back to the yellow paper. I think there were twenty-five steps. And we must accomplish that all in one week. So we have to do at least five steps per day. "**The Mommy should sing the baby to sleep.**"

"I will. Later. After I doodled on it."

"**The Daddy should have to kiss Mommy's and the baby's forehead.**" He stated. I can't decipher his tone. I don't know if he's disgusted or what.

"Wha–?" Was my automatic response. But before I could say anything more, he grabbed my head and planted a kiss on my forehead and he carefully took the baby egg from my opened bag and kissed it and put it back down, slightly patting it.

I bit my lower lip. Trying to hide the blush that will soon creep up my face. I took deep breaths…

He checked the box before the number five and he shoved the pen back in his shirt's pocket. "My job's done here, today." He grinned. "All I have to do is make the cradle."

He stood up and waved backward at me.

I can't stand up. I can't even move. My eyes were just trailing after him when he left the restaurant. It was like forever before I moved.

I blinked.

The first kiss. At my forehead. With the Uchiha.

The young and handsome son of a multi-millionaire.

Crap. I carefully put the egg back on my bag, on the safest place where it can't be disturbed and strolled back to my little home, slightly jumpy and edgy.

And I don't know why.

Though I think I do. I just can't… seem to accept it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Yow~! Sorry for the very late update. XD**

**Actually I already "almost" finished this for the past few weeks. I just can't think of a baby name suited for their egg. XD**

**I asked help from my FFN Buddies and one of them was very kind enough to respond to me. She said, "RYU". I made it "RYUU" because I like it that way. XD Hahaha. So thank you, buddy! ;)**

**And add up the school work. =.= We started school here at the Philippines last June thirteen and my sched sucks. I'll be stuck at school for twelve hours. UGH. =.= But anyways, I will still manage. So give me encouragement, guys. :) Hihi~**

**I waaaav you guys. :)**

**Please review. Click "Review this Chapter" button. The button to happiness. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Madara is Sasuke's Dad here, 'kay? :) Evilness at its best! XD

* * *

><p><strong>World Turned Upside Down<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"_Once you cared about a person, it's impossible to be logical about them anymore…"  
>- Bella Swan (Twilight)<em>

* * *

><p><span>-SASUKE UCHIHA-<span>

I smirked as I waved back and left her. At the corner of my eye, I saw her watch me as I go outside the restaurant.

Seriously, being an Uchiha sometimes can be amazing.

And I'm going to drag that girl into my world of not-so-amazingness.

It's been a week since I've been bothered by my Dad, Madara-san, told me _something _that is too disgusting for me.

I can't do it. No. I don't have to do it if I'm not an Uchiha. If I'm not the son and the heir to his company.

Darn.

I groaned as I got inside my black car and drove towards to my house – no. To the living hell.

* * *

><p><span>-SAKURA HARUNO-<span>

"I'm home…" I greeted as I knocked softly on the door, knowing it's opened, cracked it softly and smiled at the sight of my Mom and Dad sitting silently at the dining table.

"Welcome home, darling." Mom softly said in her alto voice and her feelings washed through me.

I think they're talking about something that I don't want to know. My Dad's forehead was slightly creased. "Hi, Dad."

He just nodded at me and I put my shoes at the shoe rack and went straight to my room.

Pushing away that scene on the back of my head, I closed the door of my small matchbox-like room and put down my bag on my chair in front of the table. Placed my art supplies on the floor – I prefer doing it on the floor – and carefully put the egg on a cloth and stared at it. How the hell can I draw a face with clothes in it?

Ugh. And damn that description of the Uchiha bastard.

I grunted as I quickly got a small piece of chocolate in my pocket and shoved it into my mouth.

The melted, and sweet flavor of it made me regenerate my energy and I sat on the floor and started painting on it.

My hands were shaky…

Of course, I can always change it to any egg if I broke this, but it will cost me money and Kakashi-sensei's signature is there on the not-so-rounded part of the egg, almost at the tip. Small but noticeable signature.

Black hair. Green eyes. Slightly-pointed nose. He didn't say anything about the lips. I like thin lips, so…

I didn't even realize that I'm so into this! This is slightly fun.

Of course, I won't forget Ryuu's pink shirt and black pants.

"He's so cuteee." I smiled after I finished it and sang a lullaby song.

I put it in my desk, inside a box with cloth all over for him not to be disturbed.

"Good night, Ryuu."

* * *

><p><span>-SASUKE UCHIHA-<span>

"Welcome home, Sasuke-san." The butler bowed at me as I left my car and I threw my car keys at him, knowing he would catch it and park it in its place.

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

"In his room, sir." He politely replied and I strolled into the mansion and knocked at his door.

"Sasuke?" I heard him monotone.

"Yes," I immediately replied.

"Come in." He sounded pleased.

I opened the door and closed it and eyed him meaning fully. He just returned it with a smile.

"It's been a week, Sasuke-kun." He flashed his threatening smile. "It was shocking to see you here."

"Not shocking, really." I frowned. "It looked like you're expecting me."

"Oh, am I?" He forced a laugh through his lips.

"I will not get engaged at that girl!" I glared at him.

"Oh, you met her, already?"

"How can I not meet her when she's my classmate?" I asked him.

I had to remind myself not to lose my cool to this old man.

"So how is she?" He smiled. "Isn't she lovely?"

I snorted. "Lovely." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Sasuke. Give her a chance to introduce herself."

"I did." I nodded, cringing at the memory. "And she's a fre – I mean, she's not my type."

"And who's your type?" He eyed me. "I mean what kind of girl do you like?"

I smiled.

Luck will favor me for the next months of my life.

* * *

><p><span>-SAKURA HARUNO-<span>

Morning hours passed on by a daze and I'm here again at the table where the Uchiha sat yesterday, discussing things about Ryuu.

I pulled the box out of my bag and let him see it.

"Impressive for someone like you." He smirked.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Nothing. You're good at art, I guess." He shrugged.

I let it get past my veins and I got a chocolate from my pocket. I shoved it in my mouth and as I tasted its sweet flavor, I got relaxed.

I saw him staring at me like I'm an alien from outer space. "What?" I asked.

He just continued staring at me while I rolled my eyes and offered him a chocolate.

"No thanks," He flatly replied.

"Okay, then." I shoved it back into my pocket.

After this day, four more days until I can get rid of the Uchiha…

I can endure it, I know.

Four more days!

**-xXxXx-**

I sighed as he left the restaurant.

Three more days. Three more days.

I made my way outside the restaurant and saw the biggest nightmare of my life. His fangirls.

Crap. Scary.

Holy cow.

"So," The redhead seemed to be the leader. "How are things going on, bitch?" She emphasized the last word. Almost like spitted into my face.

"I'm fine." I calmed myself down. They wouldn't do something so bad here at the restaurant… I had to lure them away. Because I'd be suspended from my work if something bad happens. I started to walk and it's a relief that they are following me.

Even if there's only five of them right now…

I'm not sure to survive their wrath.

They started spitting words at me like I'm a small fly and I just ignored them. Then someone grabbed my arm and I was forced to look back. There was a stinging pain in my arm as she grabbed it. It was the redhead.

"Remember my name, bitch." She stated in her bitchy tone – she was more bitchy than me. And I really wanted to punch her. "I am Karin. And I'm going to be Sasuke's fiancée. So butt out!" She laughed bitterly and left me.

The Uchiha's fiancée?

Then images flashed from my head… When they were talking…

On the first day that we were on the restaurant. They were talking to each other!

I bit my lip. Who cares, anyway?

It'd be better that way.

Like killing two birds with one stone.

I can get rid of both of them when this week's over and when they get engaged.

Yeah. That would be the best.

I winced as I glanced at my arm.

They _needled _me. That dirty bitch.

**-xXxXx-**

"Seriously?" Uchiha raised his brow at me.

"Seriously." I replied in my icy voice.

He looked at me like I'm insane. "You don't have a cellular phone?"

"I don't." I stared at him as he stared at me. "What's wrong with that?"

"Well, everybody has at least one." He chuckled – teasing. "I have four."

I stood up, pissed. "Well, sorry Mr. Uchiha, I'm not the kind of person that would waste my own money with having many phones with no use."

I left him there and he followed me. Then he grabbed my arm. "What happened to you?"

I was shocked to see the look on his face.

We're both shocked. Well, I am shocked because he _is _shocked. And I don't know why he is shocked, though. Shocked because someone hurt me?

I yanked my arm off of his grip. "It's none of your business."

I was surprised as he glared at me. "Who did?"

"No one." I lied. "I hurt myself."

"I'm not buying that crap."

"Then I don't care." I rolled my eyes as I left him again.

That annoying brat of a multi-millionaire.

"Sheesh." He sighed. "You're over-reacting."

He grabbed my arm again and I sighed as I looked back. Better get this over with. I don't want him stalking me into my house.

I rolled my eyes at him when I faced him and he laughed.

"Here." He put something in my left hand. "Bye." And waved off.

I stared at him as he went back to the school grounds, opened the door of his car, hopped in and drove away.

My eyes landed on something that he put in my hand. A cellular phone.

Did he just gave me one? Or am I just imagining things?

It wasn't brand new or anything. But he gave me _one_.

He must've had a heart, then. I never thought of it, until now.

The cellular phone was black, and below its screen was the printed brand name, _SAMSUNG_. Its _OK _button was outlined with silver-like color. I flipped it over. A camera.

I can never afford this phone even if I worked my butt off while studying. I must thank him later. At least, I owe him for this.

Then the screen glowed.

_1 new message!_

_From: My number_

My number? Guess it's him, then.

I pressed open.

_Hey, I forgot that we still didn't do the five steps today. Should we do it tomorrow? But it will doubled. Or later?_

Oh, crap. That's right.

I forgot.

Even though, this is my first time having a cell phone, I'm not alien to this because my Mom and Dad have one. But the old models of _Nokia_. The 3310. Yeah. It's not even colored.

I replied to his text.

_No. Let's do it later, then. I don't want to do ten steps of it, tomorrow._

In an instant, he replied. _Ok, then. Come here to my house. Or should I make someone bring you here?_

I winced at the thought of someone like his butler, coming here just to send me to his mansion. UGH. That would be a bad idea. I don't want another _needle bruise_ from his fan girls.

I don't even know why they are fans of that Uchiha? Heck.

My fingers quickly pressed on the keys. _No, thank you. I'll walk my way there._

I took another chocolate from my pocket and put it in my mouth and I started walking.

I wonder how his mansion looks like…

Curious.

_Ok._ Was his last reply and I shoved the phone at my back pocket before someone might snatch it from me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Yaay! We saw a little bit part about Sasuke's life. ;)**

**:) Hihi. That's all I can update for now.**

**Prelims will be my priority this wed-sat. =.=" And our trip to Macau is on Saturday, so I guess I'll be absent on some of my subjects. Ouch. That hurt. I care a lot about my grades. :(**

**But I can't let go DISNEYLAND! XD**

**I wanna go. I wanna go. I wanna go. :(**

**Haha.**

**That's all.**

**Thanks for reading, folks. ;)**

**Last request: REVIEW.**

**Make me the happiest girl alive in FFN.**

**Thank you so much... :)**

**I'm now signing out...**

**With much love,**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(07-19-2011)**


	4. Chapter 4

**World Turned Upside Down**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Real life doesn't have a shortcut.  
>It's either you take the long and sure way,<br>Or you just have to take the easy but unsure way._

* * *

><p><span>-SAKURA HARUNO-<span>

"Wow." The only word that escaped through my lips as I rang the doorbell in front of that Uchiha's house – no, scratch that – mansion is more like it.

"Hello? How may I help you?" The voice in the speaker said. I guess he's talking to me.

"I'm looking for Mr. Sasuke Uchiha." I asked.

"What business do you have with him, Ma'am? May I ask?" The voice asked.

"Uhh…" Should I say homework?

"Hey," I heard the sound of the door opened at the speaker. "I'm expecting a Haruno girl to come."

That was him. No doubt.

"That's me." I said without explanation and the gate opened.

"Please, come in."

"Thank you, I muttered, still awed.

His mansion reminded me of the fairy tales I believed in when I was a little child, you know? The garden was big and spacious and I think I could get lost inside his house. Grand and fabulous.

"Hn." I heard an amused chuckle behind me and I jumped and looked back.

"Right." I nodded at him. "We need to finish this."

"Right." He said and walked away and I sheepishly followed behind him.

I just noticed now how he dressed at home. He wore a navy blue shirt – the usual, weren't he getting tired of the color? Or, isn't there any other shirt he has? – and blue faded jeans and slippers. I can't help but notice how his back was toned and how it looked really good for his age. Wait. I sounded like an old woman. Ew.

We entered a room, I suppose this is his. Because he sat comfortably on the sofa the very moment we entered it.

The room was very elegant and beautiful, of course. Talk about Uchiha's riches.

We tried to follow each step carefully. And we distinctly remember, this will be the last day we'll be parenting our baby egg because it is due for tomorrow. And… UGH. That means we also have to do the five other steps right now.

The four others were easy, but the last one made me whack, seriously.

"**Bring your baby egg to the park and take a picture with the mommy and daddy kissing the baby egg.**" He exhaled a gust of air.

That Kakashi-sensei…

We have no choice then. We both went out of his room which almost has the double size of our small rented house. We walked silently – I just followed behind him. Maybe if her actually left me here, I would struggle all day long just to find the exit. Just before we will pass this hallway, the door opened and revealed a man in his office suit and I was almost startled.

"H-Hello." I bowed my head in reverence. Maybe he is Sasuke's Dad.

Sasuke stopped walking the moment he heard me greet someone and he turned around and his look on his face obviously told me that he's not happy.

Obviously. But… Why?

* * *

><p><span>-SASUKE UCHIHA-<span>

I saw her greet my Dad. Oh, no fucking way. Why did it have to be today of all times? Why does he have to show up at these times? Like, oh no freaking way.

"Oh, Sasuke…" He smiled sweetly at me, then at her. "I didn't know you have a visitor."

"We have a project." I interjected for his fake smile.

There were really times when I just wanted to strangle my father to death.

Like right now. I really really do.

"Oh, so you are…?" My father raised his brow. Actually he does know her. And he's playing safe, which is getting me irritated to death.

He is a freaking cheater.

"Sakura Haruno, sir." She smiled – a true smile. I can determine true smiles from fake because my father always have those irritating fake smiles. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh. So you're the girl–"

I instantly grabbed Sakura's arm and began walking away. I wouldn't let him spill my secret to her. I will tell her. I wouldn't let him do it.

"We have to go." I shot back at my father while I walked harshly gripping her arm. And I didn't let go until she winced in pain outside the gates of the house.

"Ouch."

I dropped my arm. "Sorry." I know it was a bit harsh.

She let it go. "Okay, then. Better get this over with." She shrugged and started walking to the nearest park. The Leaf Public Park.

We sat at the bench near the duck pond and watched the ducks paddled around and we even bought some cotton candy for evidence that we really did go here. I took out my phone and set it to camera mode – I forgot the digital cam. That was so stupid of me. I actually will show this to my father as evidence. Evidence of the lie I told him.

"Yo." We heard a familiar voice and we instantly looked back.

"Kakashi-sensei." I monotone.

"He smiled in return. His eyes were still on his orange book. And I think there was no way anyone could change that. Really.

"Yo." He smiled again. "You done with the project."

"Almost." Sakura sighed. She was indeed, exhausted. I pity her.

But she will be lucky, too, for the next months of her life if she'll be with me.

"Oh," He laughed when he saw that our checklist has only one left that is unmarked. "Consider yourselves perfect with a high score."

"What?" We both asked at the same time.

"I appreciated the effort." Kakashi-sensei smiled again – is that his hobby? "Actually, this was honesty and discipline test. This project was intended for the patience you have to give for your future lives – as parents. And the honesty thing… I have been waiting for students to arrive here at the park, because I know you guys will settle here. Since this is free and it is open to all. I thought that students would just invent some excuses and will just probably check almost all of the steps there. Life has no shortcuts. Remember that."

Wow. That was the first time I ever heard sensei with something with sense. I mean, to me – and her.

"And you two are the first students to arrive." He smiled at us. "Congratulations."

Sakura smiled even though exhausted. "That was a relief."

"Yeah," Kakashi-sensei nodded. The only thing left for you to do is check that last step, go home and relax that tomorrow."

"Thank you sir."

"My pleasure." He waved off.

"So… Uhh… I gotta go." She tried to smile and she gathered her things. "Thank you."

"Wait." I held her hand and she waited for me to speak.

Should I say it now? Or…

* * *

><p><span>-SAKURA HARUNO-<span>

"Uh…" He glanced around. What the hell is this guy thinking? "Take this with you."

"Oh." I blinked. "Thanks." I grabbed the cotton candy from his hand, smiled and walked away.

This was a long day, and I can't wait for my butt to sit on my not-so-comfy-but-will-do bed and lie there 'til I wake up tomorrow. Ah, I wish life would be that easy.

I knocked on the open door and let myself in on our small home.

My father and mother were expecting me.

"Sakura," My Dad began.

"Yes?" I asked as I take off my shoes and put them beside the old rug.

"Will you please listen to what we have to say and be open-minded?" My father asked.

I walked to our small dining table and sat at the chair in front of my parents. "Yeah," I nodded.

I wonder what this is about. Maybe this was the conversation I interrupted days ago.

"Your mother is…" My father hesitated.

"Is what?" I asked immediately. "Is she sick?" They both looked pale.

"No, honey." Mother gave out a low chuckle. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Then, what…?" I was nearly paranoid.

"I'm pregnant, honey." My mother smiled, her cheeks were slightly round and this was another moment I saw her happy.

"W-Wow." I mouthed. "Congratulations." I smiled.

I am going to be an older sister! Yaay! Yaay!

But… Why does my father look so down?

"Is there any problem?" I asked.

"Yes, Sakura." Father heaved a deep sigh. "I can't support your sister studying for college and your Mom's pregnancy with the bills to pay and the house rent that we still owed for… three months."

I never knew about them having so much financial burden. And here I am, spending my few dimes on a bar of chocolate. That guilt ate me up. I should've saved my money. I should have.

"I don't really want to force you out of school, Sakura." Dad continued. "But it seems that I have to. You have to help me work, or at least, study on a public school."

"But that doesn't change anything – if I study on a public school, I mean." I frowned. "I'm the one supporting myself, anyway." I know that sounded a bit harsh. But it's true. And hey, I worked my butt off everyday just so I can finish my schooling.

"It seems that you don't understand, Sakura." Father monotone. "You should study at a public school. So that the money you are spending to pay your tuition fees can help us – your Mother."

I bit my lip. I so wanted to shout something. But what good can it do? It'll do nothing.

"Dear," Mom pinched my Dad's cheek. "Sakura, you don't have to if you don't want."

My face lit up in an instant second. I love my Mom so much. But my brightened face disappeared an instant, too.

Yes. I don't have to. But that wasn't the right thing to do.

"After you finish this term, you'll be studying at an ordinary public school." Father concluded and stood up.

I nodded a little and headed straight to my room. How can anyone understand what am I feeling right now?

I think I should savor every moment I have left. I grimaced as I thought of my best girl friends. Leaving them…

**-xXxXx-**

"Oh," Tenten and the girls grimaced as I broke the news to them.

"We'll miss you." Ino pouted. "But we can still see each other, right?"

"Right." I tried to sound cheerful. "You know where to visit me." I smiled.

"I-Ichiraku's…" Hinata smiled a little.

"Yes." I nodded. "That's where Blondie boy goes to, anyway."

Tenten whistled and Hinata blushed. We laughed.

They shared me their one week experiences with their partners in taking care of the egg. The funny one that was narrating was Hinata. She always blush. I was so happy that they also passed that project.

Ino dragged Shikamaru to the park when Tenten sent her a message on her phone, saying they passed because Kakashi sensei passed them on the park blah blah blah. I can picture Shikamaru mentally complaining to Ino. That made me laugh.

Tenten was just laughing at us. She said that they were just talking casually. Though, I doubt. She had this goofy face on. Something happened.

"What about you, forehead?" Ino pried. "You know, every girl in class wants to know what happened in a week."

My lips automatically frowned. "Of course nothing happened. We passed. We talked casually."

"Really?"

"Oh," I fished out the phone on my pocket. "And he gave me a phone."

"What?" Tenten's eyes almost popped out of her sockets.

"Put your numbers in." I gave them my phone.

They nodded and put their numbers.

"But that could mean something." Ino looked at me and wiggled her brows.

"Please give me a break, Ino." I sighed. "That week is officially over and I'm so happy that it _is_."

I rolled my eyes.

**-xXxXx-**

We were laughing as we were strolling on the football field of the school. School was over for this day and they were planning to send me to Ichiraku's. they were really savoring every moment with me. How thoughtful of them.

"Miss Haruno?" I heard a guy asked and we looked back.

"Hmm?" I asked. He was wearing white long-sleeved shirt with black leather jacket and black tie. His slocks were also black and shiny black shoes. Talk about men in black.

I've got a bad feeling about this.

"Sir Madara wants to talk to you."

"Who?" I checked.

"Sir Madara." He repeated.

_Who the hell is that Madara?_

"Who?" I asked again.

"Sasuke's father."

_What the hell does he want with me? ! _My thoughts were panicked.

"Uh…" Loss of words.

"He said to take you forcefully if you don't come peacefully with us."

"Uh… Ok…?" I nodded and followed them I don't want any more mess. Another problem added to my list. Seriously, am I keeping tabs of my problems?

My friends were left there, staring at me as I obeyed these two men in black.

Oh, God. Life couldn't get any worse…

Or so I thought.

* * *

><p><span>-SASUKE UCHIHA-<span>

"Coming or not?" Naruto repeated. "Coming or not?"

"I said, yes, right?" I rolled my eyes.

They were planning a drinking session at Naruto's house for nothing in particular. We are still underage so we can't go to a bar. Not that I would like to. I guess that dobe had some problems, too. That was new.

Neji smirked. "Sasuke. More fangirls?" He asked at me.

"Can't help it." I grinned back. "Popular as hell."

You could say that Neji was my ultimate rival when it comes to girls. Hey. I'm popular – and so is he. I tried to run away from them, but I just can't run away from every paparazzi who would even follow you to the toilet. So I made a deal with their president of the fansclub whatsoever. I'm giving them attention, and they won't dare to interfere my personal life.

I looked back and saw new girls. Well, not really new. They were Sakura's friends. I wonder why they are here.

"S-Sasuke!" The blonde one gasped. "Sakura!"

"What?" I raised my brow.

"Sakura was taken!" The timid Hyuuga girl shivered.

"Taken?"

"By two men in black." It was the Chun Li girl who explained. "Said she was asked by your father…"

"WHAT? !" Was my instant response and my fists balled.

I hurriedly walked away from them to the garage where I parked my black Mercedes.

"What happened?" I heard Neji asked. No one answered.

"Naruto," I called back. "I'm sorry I don't think I can attend your party. I'm afraid I had to deal with my lame father."

He let out a laugh. "Be sure to catch up to us after that was settled, huh, teme?"

"Yeah," I waved.

Damn it. He would really ruin everything. My father will do everything just to ruin my life.

I groaned as I stomped on the gas pedal and hoped that Sakura hadn't said a single word yet. A single word that would endanger my life.

That Madara would freaking kill me if he knew I lied to him. No, not really kill. But he would seriously engage me to… that bitch.

UGH. Life couldn't get any worse, can it?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I apologize for updating so late. I have loads of schoolworks to finish last two weeks. And that was also exams week. Prelims were over. Thank God. Tests are awesomesauce. XD I just hope I passed it all. :) I also have to take three special exams since I was absent because we went to Macau and HongKong DisneyLand on our exams week. XD I couldn't refuse my family.**

**Yeah. Busy weeks officially over. :) And here's your update! I know you guys will bug me again about what did Sasuke said to his father... Hahaha. ;) I'll get on to that next chappy. Which will be next week, if I can get my lazy butt to work. XD**

**Oh, and hey. I just watched Naruto - again! After almost a year without watching! That almost killed me. Seriously. the last episode that I watched was when Pain caused a big fuss over Konoha. And now, I watched Sasuke kill DANZO. I was like. WTF? ! XD and Tsunade was sick? That's why Danzo was appointed Hokage? And then since he died. KAKASHI WAS APPOINTED! XD I was like, O.O NO WAY! XD HAHAHA. But unfortunately, Tsunade got well again. Yaay! And Kabuto joined forces with Madara and Sasuke. OMG! And Naruto planned on unlocking the seal on his belly. OMG. Okay. No spoilers on that part. That was the last pert I watched last night! Hihi. I'm going to watch again when there are no classes. :D**

**So... Thank you for reading and I hope you had fun and enjoyed reading it.**

**So... Please leave a review and tell me what you think. You guys are ore awesomesauce than my tests. :D**

**Thank you again. I love you all. More power to the Naruto community!**

**Oh, and thanks to those who messaged me and posted on my wall in FB. You guys are so amazing.**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(08-08-2011)**


	5. Chapter 5

**World Turned Upside Down**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_There are times that it is better to let things happen.  
>Rather than insisting on how you want them to be done.<em>

* * *

><p><span>-SAKURA HARUNO-<span>

"Sir," One of the men in black knocked on the door I remembered Sasuke's Dad went out the last time I was here – which was yesterday.

"Come in." A deep voice monotoned.

He motioned for me to go in first and I gulped and nodded.

What could be waiting for me here? Torture chamber? Electric chair?

Oh, no.

I was relieved when I saw a normal office. He was sitting in front of his desk with both of his hands in front of his lips. Like he was in a deep thought. A smile spread across his face when he saw me. "Oh, hello there, dear."

I smiled back in return. He laughed at me. I wonder how my smile looked like.

"Don't just stand there, dear." He gestured for me to sit in the chair on the other side of the desk in front of him.

I made my way to the chair and sat silently.

He eyed me, while my eyes were glued on the floor. This was making me more nervous. "U-Um, sir… I h-heard you have s-some business with m-me?" I tried to make my voice as polite as possible. But still, that didn't escape me from shaking.

"I can't believe it!" He suddenly uproared.

_What…?_

"I can't believe my son would fall for such an ugly girl!" He enthused.

_Wait. What? !_

"E-Excuse me?" I raised my brow. That was below the belt. So now I know where Sasuke have got his manners from. I can't blame him. Look at his darn father. How can he tell that to me? We're not even together! Heck, we're not even close!

"Don't be so shocked, dear…" His gentle tone seemed too unreal. Fake, even. "I knew all about it."

"Knew about what?" I asked again. This was getting out of hand. What the hell is with him and his son? They're both insane, seriously.

But before Sasuke's Dad – Madara-san – could answer, there was a huge chaos out the door.

"I said, let me in!" It was the Uchiha. The reason of all of this.

He would explain everything to me. Big time.

"Sir, sir Madara said he don't want to accommodate any visitors 'til he's done."

"Am I a visitor?" He exclaimed.

"No, sir. But your father said, not to let anyone in… Even you."

"What the hell?" A banging sound on the door. "Let me in, you old man! Don't do anything to her!"

Madara-san sighed. "My son never learns."

_Like father, like son. _I wanted to add, but decided to keep my mouth shut for now.

This was puzzling enough.

"Let him in." He said aloud for the people outside to hear.

The door immediately opened, revealing a panting and angry Sasuke Uchiha. His nose was nearly flaring due to anger. Yes. That was rare. Really rare.

"Let's go." He grabbed my wrists.

"Ouch." I protested.

"Sasuke, be gentle to a girl." Madara-san scolded him.

"Like you know how." He rolled his eyes at his Dad and walked and I was forced to walk with him since his grip was like steel bar.

"Wait. I'm not yet done talking to her." His Dad groaned unimpressively.

"You can talk to her, anytime." Sasuke interjected. "With me, if you want. But not now. We have to pass something to school and now's not a good time. We'll fail!"

"You can take it anytime if you failed."

"I want my name to stay clean as it is." Sasuke proudly said.

We walked fast outside the mansion and when we were on his car, I decided to speak up. "What is this all about?"

"Sheesh." He complained under his breath as he started it. "I'll explain when we get somewhere far away from this stinking hell."

He must've had a big problem. A really big one. and I just thought of him as an egotistical person. Guess I was wrong about him.

… Silence lasted like forever 'til we reach somewhere around Konoha. Somewhere peaceful. Beside the sandy part of a beach.

I rolled the windows down and inhaled the salty breeze.

"I actually don't want you to find out," He began.

Good. I don't have to force him to speak up. "Find out… What?"

He sighed and looked at me. His black orbs were serious. I felt my heart tug a strange rhythm. "I told him I love you…"

"W-What? !" Had I heard it right? He told his Dad he loves me? Is he toying with me or what?

"Okay. I'll tell you everything." He sighed and shifted his eyes in front of the car, his hands both on the steering wheel, slightly shaking and impatient. "My Dad wanted me to get engaged with someone I don't even like. It was for his business. They had business ties. And he wanted me to be tied with that girl forever. That was the solution he had in mind. He also wanted me to be the heir of his company. Like I even care. I don't want any part of his goddamned company!"

I see…

His Dad wanted him to do something against his will. Like how my Dad wanted me to be out of school – against my will, too. I understand him. And I also understand his Dad's side.

"Why didn't you agree?"

"What?" He asked at me, his tone was disgusted. "No frigging way!" He shook his head hard. "Did you know who the girl I was supposed to get engaged with?"

"Karin."

"H-How…?"

"Oh." I bit my lip. It slipped out. "She told me. She told everyone in the class."

"What the hell?" His brows meet together at the center and I wanted to smooth his forehead. Wait. What the hell am I thinking?

He sighed again. "Would you accept it if you're in my shoes?"

"I would." I nodded. "If that's the last resort."

"Exactly my point."

"What?" This gets even more confusing.

"It's not the last option yet." He explained. "That's why I'm here to offer you a deal."

"A deal?" What is inside his brain?

"Get engaged with me instead." He said straightly to the point.

"Huh?" I don't see it. I can't see it… But the images flashed on my mind. I was in a very elegant gown with him by my side, we're both smiling and happy. "Wait. What? What good will it do?"

"Well, at least my Dad would back off the engagement with _that _Karin." He smiled. "And that would mean, I'm off the hook for being the candidate for his company. He would find someone. Because I'm sure he doesn't want me to be the heir of his company with my fiancée who happened to be not that _rich_."

"Oh," I don't know what to say. I don't know if he's insulting me or what. "And the real deal?" I don't think that's the only deal he had. That's only part of it.

He smirked. "You're smart."

"I know."

He got his briefcase that was wedged at the back seat and fished out a paper. He tossed it back at the back seat and let me see the paper.

"Here." He also pulled out a fountain pen from his pocket. "Sign it."

My eyes widened as I scanned the paper.

**A Deal with Sasuke Uchiha**

**I, Haruno Sakura, humbly accepts the deal to get engaged with Sasuke Uchiha with one billion dollar in exchange.**

_Wait. _I blinked. _One billion dollar? !_

I shifted my eyes back to him. He was smiling. "Read it all." He commanded and rolled his eyes.

I gazed back on the paper on my hands.

**Until Sasuke Uchiha's father, Madara Uchiha, finds another heir, I promise not to break up with him.**

**I also promise to do whatever he wants me to do – as long as it's not offensive and will do me no harm.**

**In return, Sasuke Uchiha promises the following:**

**The One billion dollar was just a down payment. Sasuke Uchiha must also provide Sakura Haruno twenty-five thousand dollar s every month they spend together pretending.**

**Sasuke Uchiha will not bother Sakura Haruno to do whatever Sakura Haruno likes with the money he promised to give. BUT Sakura has to go with Sasuke Uchiha to meet his father once in a while and in some events they were asked to. (With another bonus, of course.)**

**Signed,**

**Sakura Haruno**

My mind was spinning. When did it get this complicated? My dad just said that he had to make me stop schooling 'cause my Mom's pregnant; I was just casually walking to Ichiraku's with my friends and I was taken by Sasuke's Dad; and now in my hands… A paper… A paper that will change everything.

A paper that will change every little thing of my life.

I never wanted to imagine, but the images came anyway. My sister would be so happy that she doesn't have to work her butt off just to finish college, plus, she'd be able to buy what she wants. My Mom will be happy because she can eat whatever she craves. My Dad doesn't have to work as hard as he's working now. We can pay the rent…

We can rent a larger apartment!

I can still study! And my friends won't be sad! I'd be happy!

That was so tempting. That thought.

But, no. It's wrong.

* * *

><p><span>-SASUKE UCHIHA-<span>

_What's taking her too long to sign the paper? _I bit my lip. The suspense was painful. Then she turned her head my way and frowned.

"No." She shook her head. "I won't."

"What?" I asked. Why the hell? Why?

"I won't. This is wrong."

"What is?" I hissed. Why the hell would she turn it down? Why? If she was a normal person, she'd just sign it.

"No." She shook her head. "It would be suspicious for us to be so close together when we just spent five days with each other. And besides… If they find out… That's…" She bit her lower lip.

"They wouldn't find out if you won't tell them." I almost snapped back at her. She looked down. "Fine." I sighed. "Don't sign it if you don't want to."

She suddenly stiffened and nodded a little. She smiled at me, the smile that has no glow. Why on earth was she down? I mean, she's the one who declined the offer. So… Why?

This girl… Why were you so different from the rest of them?

"I need to go back…" She opened the car door.

"No." She stopped getting out of the car. I was startled how my voice came out. Like I was choked. "I uh… I'll ride you home."

"Oh." She quickly analyzed the odds of it. "Uh… Sure."

She hopped back inside my black car and closed the door shut. She bit her lip – again. "B-But… Don't compare…"

"Of course not." I groaned. "I'm not that type of person."

I rolled my eyes. Now, to form another plan on my mind…

The reason she doesn't want to sign the paper was because we barely knew each other. Then, the solution would be… Get to know each other more.

And I know where I'm heading at. Though not that sure. That's why I have to see how her house looked like.

After almost an hour of driving, she told me the way to their home, which I was surprised. Because I thought she'd just offer to walk back home when she's near her house and I'd have to spy on her. But, no.

I stopped the car when we were in front of their house. We both got out of the car and that moment, their door creaked open, revealing two people – which I believed to be her parents because she somewhat resembles them – and they were gaping when they saw me.

Am I weird or something?

Their house was a small apartment with rusts all over the roof and some stones were on their roof – afraid that it might fly away when strong winds came. The window glasses were broken and replaced with woods, and their doorknob's broken so they replaced it with chains and a lock.

I don't know what to say.

"O-Oh, you have a visitor…" Her Mom gasped and smiled at me. "H-Hello there, Sir…?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." I bowed in reverence. "You can call me Sasuke, ma'am. I just wanted your daughter to get home safely."

"T-Thank you." She nodded. "Oh! Why don't you come in?" She turned to her husband. "Dear, why don't you start preparing tea?" The old man nodded and disappeared from my sight.

"No!" Sakura shrieked and protested. "You can't, Mom!"

"Why not, Sakura?" Her Mom sounded displeased. "He fetched you home… And this is the only way we could thank him. Good manners."

Sakura sighed. "Fine." Her Mom disappeared and left the door open for us to go in. She turned her sharp eyes to me. "Don't compare." She warned, once more.

"I know." I rolled my eyes again.

I let her go on ahead and once I came in, I was astonished at how their house looked like. It was so small. It was like the size of my bathroom – not including the two rooms inside this small apartment.

They had a small fireplace which you can warm your feet. No television. Can't imagine! Just a radio at the high stool, a worn out sofa, too old carpet, a small table, and a curtain separates it from the dining-kitchen area. The table was small that only four persons could eat together, four wooden chairs, a gas stove, a mini cooler – instead of a refrigerator. A mini teapot which was now in the stove, pans of various sizes, ladles, some spices that was laid beside the gas stove.

It was so crowded inside they barely have space for me.

Admit it, Sakura. You need me. You just have to say yes. All I have to do was form the next step: Get to know each other.

Sasuke Uchiha always gets what he wants.

And I'll get you, too.

Just you wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Okay. Sorry for the very very late update.**

**At least, now... You know now why Sasuke said that Sakura will be very lucky if she will stay by his side. :))**

**YESH! I finished this last night and was thinking of uploading it this morning, but the problem is, the computer I used from school didn't let me log in. -.-**

**So I had to wait for 9pm to come. Time when I'm out of school.**

**UGH. Midterm exams are here. Slapping me in the face. XD**

**Yaay! I was so happy with my housekeeping subject. Because our practical exam was to make-up the bed and I actually don't know how, since I was taking my special exams that time when our professor showed how to do it. And I just asked for instructions for my classmates on how to, watched my other classmate do it on actual, and after the first three batch of volunteers, I volunteered to do it! And I was so glad that I even got a 95! XD AWESOME!**

**Yaay yaay! So I wanna share this chapter already. :3**

**Oh, and if you wanna be updated faster, add me up on FB since I sometimes post a sneak peek of the latest unfinished chapter. :))**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you had fun.**

**Oh, please don't forget to leave a review. It inspires me a lot. That's the motivation I have to keep on writing... As my friends have pointed out, "What are you getting on posting those on the internet?" I replied, "Happiness." XD**

**HAHAHA. :) So make me more happy by clicking, "Review this Chapter" button.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Adios! :)**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(08-27-11)**


	6. Chapter 6

**World Turned Upside Down**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_Forget about all the reasons why something may not work.  
>You only need to find one good reason why it will.<em>

* * *

><p><span>-SAKURA HARUNO-<span>

I rolled my eyes at him as he walked to my lunch table with both of our lunches. I mean, what the hell does he want with me again? I'm supposed to eat with Ino and the girls...

He's trying to irritate me again, I guess. I glanced at Ino's table and then realized that all the girls were gawking at me. I instantly shifted my eyes back to our table.

_Great. Now they think we're dating._

I bit my lip at the thought.

"Hey," He greeted when he sat in front of me and handed me my tray of food which consists of chicken barbeque with rice, milk in a tetra pack with an apple.

"Hey," I greeted back, glaring at him.

"What?" Uchiha asked innocently.

"What are you implying?" I raised my brow at him. "Are you playing games on me?"

"No," He returned my death glare with a smile. I almost vomited. "I just wanna talk to you."

"About...?"

"Just some random stuffs." He shrugged.

"I won't sign the contract with you playing nice."

"Whatever." The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

He's insane. I mean it. He changed. Big time. It all started yesterday when he fetched me home. I should've declined his offer. But, this wasn't the time to regret. It was over. That was done.

I looked down on my food as yesterday's happenings flooded on my mind.

"_Here, dear." My Mother put his tea down our small table and gestured for Sasuke Uchiha to sit down in front of the table. He politely obeyed._

_I almost facepalmed myself. What on earth was that guy thinking? Going in our small house and drinking tea with us?_

_I bet he'd laugh his ass once he gets out of here and then spread the word to our other classmates. Which sucks. Though I know everyone of them knows my status, but still... I don't wanna be behind every joke of them._

_My parents then asked him about school and such, interviewing him with questions... This was the first time I brought a guy to our house. No. that sounded wrong. This was the first time a guy cared enough to drive me home._

_That was new... And somewhat... sweet._

"_So, how's my daughter doing at school?" My father asked which made me blink._

_He stared at me for a short while and his eyes shifted back to my father. He can't say anything bad about me. I've been doing great._

"_She's a smart and responsible student. Everyone simply adores her..." He smiled at me. His smile was something to look at. It was mesmerizing. "...Even me."_

_That made my eyes widen. It took almost a minute before I composed myself. My Mother laughed and my Father smiled at me._

"_We're actually partners last week for a couple project." He admitted._

_It was actually quite surprising to see him talk casually with my parents without even looking bored. His face doesn't even show the slightest hint of chagrin. Had the world gone mad?_

_Maybe I'm just not seeing him the way he really _is_._

_But..._

_I sighed. It wasn't 'til almost sunset that I was the one to cut their conversations. "Mom, Sasuke's parents must've been looking for him, now." I pointed outside our mini window._

"_Oh," My Mom exclaimed. "Sorry, dear. I didn't know we were chatting for so long."_

"_It's fine, ma'am." He laughed lightly. His laugh was mellow and pure. "I actually enjoyed it. Thanks for the tea."_

_They all stood up and we went to the door and watched him go inside his car and he waved. "Thank you, again." He then looked at me in the eye. "See you tomorrow, Sakura."_

"_Yeah, I guess." I smiled a little and waved. "Bye. And thanks."_

"_No problem." He smiled and started the car and sped away._

_I closed our door._

_Dad was already washing the tea cups and the teapot. "That was the first time we had fun with our teatime, right, honey?" Mom asked Dad._

"_Yes," He nodded while washing. "He's polite and speaks straight to the point."_

"_Bring him again sometime eh, Sakura?" My Mom smiled at me and her eyes were quite sparkling._

_I gulped and nodded. "U-Uh, y-yeah."_

"Hey,"

I blinked. I was back to reality and I saw him wave his hand at me. "What?"

"Are you sick?" He asked, his voice seemed nervous. "Or you don't like the chicken barbeque? I could still refund it and exchange it for other food that you like..."

"No, no." I shook my head. "It's fine. I just can't take things through my brain."

"What?" He laughed.

"I mean, seriously? ! Why the hell are you doing this? If you're doing this for the contract, your efforts will be wasted. Trust me. I know what's right and what's wrong. And why do you have to pay for my food? I can buy myself one. And what's with you saying you wanna talk to me when you're not saying anything at all?" I can' believe I said that all in one breathe. I sighed.

He was staring at me. "I only understand the _the's _and the _and's_." He raised his brow at me. He looked like the young version of Zeus.

I sighed. "Just tell me what you're going to say so that we can get this over with."

"Won't you have something to say first?" He checked.

"Me?"

He rolled his black orbs. "Who else am I talking to?"

"I don't have anything to say except ask you what you want from me... Or maybe do you want me to say, _get away from me_?"

He shrugged and then looked serious. "What did your parents say?"

That was out of the blue. Unexpected. I looked down on my food and began eating 'til I heard his throaty laugh.

"You hate me that much?" He asked.

"Not really," I tried to smile. "Thanks for the food, though."

"You didn't answer the question."

"Well, they did say you're nice." I shrugged.

_I won't tell him that my parents want him to come back. _No way in hell.

"Nothing more?"

"Nothing more." I replied and took a spoonful of rice in my mouth, followed by a biteful size of chicken barbeque.

"I thought they want me to come back..." He stated and that made me almost spit out the food inside my mouth.

I quickly covered my mouth and was choked.

"Hey," He looked alarmed. "What happened to you?"

I swallowed hard and exhaled gusts of air. "N-Nothing." And shook my head hard.

* * *

><p><span>-SASUKE UCHIHA-<span>

I sneaked behind her as she walked her way to our next class. Glad she was alone, though.

"W-What? !" She was angry and startled.

"Nothing." I smiled as she fumed silently and sighed.

"Why don't you leave me alone?" She asked. "I won't sign that damn contract whatever you do."

"I just wanted to talk to you." I repeated. For the umpteenth time.

"And just get to the point already." She rolled her eyes.

I tried to say it. "Uh... I uh..."

"Wow." She remarked. "The famous Sasuke Uchiha stammers in front of me." She rolled her emerald eyes.

Now that I'm walking beside her, I could clearly see her face. She was beautiful. Not _that _beautiful as the other girls I dated. But she was beautiful in her own way.

Natural pink hair color. At first I thought that was a dye. But I heard it's natural. Green eyes. Thin lips. Nose of the right size. I mean, those girls might've already tried having a nose-job. Rosy cheeks. Just don't mention the forehead.

It just doesn't seem right.

"What are you looking at? !" She asked, pissed.

I grabbed her hair.

"Hey, what are you–?" She protested.

I just brushed her bangs in a way that her forehead won't be shown too much.

She now had one-sided bangs.

"There." I smiled. "Better."

She touched her hair out of boredom, I guess.

"Uh... It's weird to be polite..." She laughed lightly. "But... Thanks...?" Her voice was unsure which made me laugh.

I now noticed those passerby's. They looked at us like we're some kind of candy that was displayed on a candy store. Like they were those children outside the candy shop that had pressed their noses on the glass just to see what's new.

"So," She faked a cough. "What do you really want to say?" She felt odd, always touching her bangs.

I stopped walking and so did she. She stared at me quizzically.

I stared at her emerald orbs. "Will... Will you be my date for the Prom Night?"

Some passerby's around us gasped. They're eavesdropping. Great.

She looked so shocked. It took her two minutes to brace herself. "Um... I'm not going." She shrugged and started walking away.

"Why not?" I quickly walked beside her.

"I don't like... parties and stuffs like that." She made a disgusting face. "And I don't have a–"

I cut her off. "I could buy you a dress just for that night. Just be my date." I tried to look at her eyes again, but she's just staring in front of her, trying her best to ignore me.

Well, who on earth would ignore the handsome Sasuke Uchiha?

_She would. _That sucks.

"I said, no." She repeated and sighed. "I wasn't the girl who wears dresses and high heels. I'd rather die." She rolled her eyes.

"That was exaggerated." I pointed out.

"I don't care. I said, no." She shook her head once and looked at me. "Done." Then sped away.

God, what a girl. She was the first ever to get away with my pheromones at full blast. I mean, seriously, who wouldn't melt when the handsome Sasuke Uchiha will ask you to prom with his eyes staring at yours?

_She wouldn't. _Which sucks.

That girl...

I smirked. I don't have to rush. She's going to be _mine _soon enough, I know she'll accept the contract.

I like challenges.

* * *

><p><span>-SAKURA HARUNO-<span>

_How dare he? _How dare him ask me to the prom in front of so many people? Did he really think I would fall for that trick? I mean, seriously? !

No way.

I won't. I won't. I won't.

A palm waved in front of me.

"W-what?" I blinked.

"Sakura, you're still sitting there in a daze. Classes are over. Sir Gai just dismissed us." Ino rolled her eyes. "Are you even listening to him? Or were you just thinking of someone who has chicken-butt styled hair?" And she laughed.

"What?" I asked. "Chicken-butt... What?"

"Oh, nothing, dream girl." She _tsk_ed. "Come on, let's go."

"Uh, yeah." I nodded and gathered my things, throwing them to my bag, not caring if it looked like a giant pile of trash. I zipped my bag and threw it to my shoulders and walked out of the classroom, earning some stares from the boys and some glares from his fangirls.

"What, now?" Tenten asked out of the blue. She asked me, I think. Because they were all looking at me now.

"What?" I asked back.

"I heard he confessed to you..." Tenten checked. "If my sources are true..."

"Confessed?" I immediately shook my head. "He just asked me to prom."

They gasped. "Oh."

"What did you say?" Ino squeezed my shoulders.

"I declined, of course." I gave them the you-know-why expression.

"Right." Ino snorted. "But he kinda changed, you know... and I wanted you to be together." She squealed.

"Gimme a break, Ino." I sighed.

"O-kay." She mouthed.

"W-where are you going now, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

Oh, maybe they'll walk me to my house.

"Home."

"No duties today?" Tenten questioned.

"Nope. My off." I shrugged.

We're near outside our gigantic school gates when a black car parked on my side and the owner of it, rolled its tinted windows down.

Not to my surprise, he's there again to bug me.

"Want a ride?" He offered with his freaking killer smile.

"N–" I wanna say no, but Tenten pinched me on my waist. I looked back and glared at her. She grinned.

"No." I finally said and walked ahead.

I heard him mutter to my friends, "Is she having a bad day?"

"I guess," Tenten whispered back. "Go."

Sometimes, I even think, Are they really my friends? Why are they pushing me to that player?

UGH. But I still love them to pieces.

His car stayed by my side, slowly moving with my pace.

"Just get in." He offered.

"I said no." I strongly argued.

"Okay, then. I'll just stick to your side like this 'til you reach your home." He snorted. "Or do you want me to get ahead of you and tell your parents that you're coming home so that they could prepare something for you?"

"No!" I yelled and the people around us stared at us. I saw him smile a little. "Okay, okay. I'm riding with you."

I glanced back and mouthed the words _Sorry _to my friends. They just smiled and nodded. I took a glimpse of him before going to the other side to get in. I saw him smile his devious smile.

He's such a creep.

I slammed the door shut.

"Careful."

"You could buy one again, if the door gets broken."

"Right." He nodded. "But I couldn't afford you to get hurt."

I stiffened at his words and glanced at him. I saw him smile a full-toothed smile at me.

"Right." I sarcastically remarked and he laughed.

It was a short ride. We reached my house within fifteen minutes. And I hopped out and my parents opened the door when they heard a car. My Mom's face broke into a smile. She's gaining weight. Her cheeks were wider than before. That's due to her pregnancy, I guess.

"Welcome back, Sakura honey." My Mom greeted. "And you brought him again." He smiled at the ever-feeling-handsome-and-very-egotistic-and-annoying Sasuke Uchiha. "Welcome back, Sasuke-san."

"You can just call me, Sasuke, ma'am." He smiled widely.

"Dear, bring out that small cake."

What? They prepared a cake for this bastard? Oh, my gosh. They were seriously bitten by Sasuke's tricks.

Oh, my.

We walked towards our door with my Mom still opening it. Sasuke let me in, first.

He was staring at me. I don't know why. And then, he shifted his eyes to my Mom.

What he said next shocked me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Important question:<em>**

**_I changed the other genre of this fiction to "Family" because this all began 'cause of Sasuke's family matters. I just realized that "Hurt/Comfort" doesn't fit this. =.=_**

**_I actually wanted to put "Humor" but this wasn't even funny. XD_**

**_So, suggestions? I think "Romance/Family" was the best option I have. :)_**

**_Kindly leave it in the review. Thanks. :)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Yaay. I updated. I was actually planning to continue this tomorrow. But then, when my fingers started typing, I just couldn't stop. -.-**

**So... There. :)**

**I was actually a bit down these past two weeks. I did some bad thing at school, and I ended up "almost" suffering. and I really don't want to suffer. I regretted it. Seriously. Countless nights that I cried because of it.**

**And to make matters worse, within the same day, I saw a note. His note in facebook. About me. Obviously. I cried. I wonder what's wrong with this stupid heart. I thought I was over him already. UGGH.**

**So... Yeah. I was still having a bad week. and I think this'll last 'til I could see my grades. My grades were so precious to me. Because my Mom's expecting me to get high grades. And I always fail her. Ugh.**

**^ I sounded ranting. =.="**

**But anyway, thanks for reading... And yeah. Please leave a review. And I love you guys to death. You know that.**

**You're so awesome. To those who put this on alert and their favorites, and even put me on their favorites list... THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**I was surprised to see that there will be 40+ people to put this on alert. I mean, the other story I have for the other fandom (the Gakuen Alice fandom) has 12 chapters and it also has 40+people on alert. But this story has only five chapters.**

**That's why I was so happy with this story. Thanks for giving this a shot, guys. :)**

**I don't want to promise anything 'cause maybe I might break it. But I'll really give it my best shot to give you a good update.**

**Hahaha. and this one was good with a cliffhanger. Flood the review section with "UPDATE!" so that I'll update fast. XDD**

**Oh, and _Almiaranger_'s review really made me laugh. LOOOOL. Seriously. Thanks.**

**I love you guys.**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(09-13-11)**


	7. Chapter 7

**World Turned Upside Down**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"_If you don't stand for something, you'll fall for anything."_

* * *

><p><span>-SAKURA HARUNO-<span>

"Ma'am, may I ask your permission for me to take your beloved daughter to the prom with me?" He stated politely. "I'm sorry, I know I may sound very rude, but I asked her earlier today and she declined 'cause she doesn't have anything to wear. I offered to buy her something to wear, and she refused. But I really wanted to go with her."

My eyes widened instantly and my mouth was gaped. _What on earth? !_

"Oh," My Mom answered, eyeing me meaningfully. "I know my daughter will choose who would she like to have a dance with, sweetheart."

I knew my Mom wanted to pinch me for not behaving so well today and that bastard Uchiha...

I glared at him through my lashes while he just smiled – no, scratch that – while he just smirked at me. My fists clenched tight and I so wanted to punch him badly.

_You are so dead, Uchiha._

My Father prepared the table for us and we all sat there like a family. They even bought a cake. Oh, God.

I pursed my lips as my parents smiled at Sasuke like he was their son and like we were together. Oh my God. That sounded ridiculous.

They chatted for half an hour only and I was still amused at the Uchiha because his expression didn't seem bored – or annoyed at all. He was completely relaxed while his face beamed. This is... I know, ridiculous.

**-xXxXx-**

"Sakura," Mom called out after she finished washing the dishes.

"Hmm?" I turned around to look at her as I sat in front of our small, crappy black and white television.

"I feel sorry for Sasuke," Somehow, Mom and Dad was now used to call him by his name.

"Sorry? For what?" My left brow quirked up as I twisted my torso to fully face her. My Mom's face was haggard and sweaty. I wish I could earn enough money to buy us another electric fan. My Mom and her new baby would need it.

"For being rejected." Mom's lips formed a pout. "You should reconsider his offer, honey. After all, he was the first brave guy to come up to me and ask for my permission for him to ask you to the Prom..."

"He didn't ask you, Mom." I grunted. "He just turned to you because I declined his offer."

"At least be a good girl and reconsider it, dear. He's a good guy."

I almost vomited. A good guy. Yeah. Like he wouldn't buy me just to get out of that filthy engagement. A good guy indeed.

My Mom sighed and patted my back soothingly. "Just give him a chance, dear."

A chance. That's hardly what he needed. Because he would just use me like a toy...

* * *

><p><span>-SASUKE UCHIHA-<span>

I entered Hyuuga's enormous room and found then lounging over the couch with their gadgets. Neji was watching a movie with his DVD Portable and his iPhone on his side, waiting for a message, maybe. Naruto was playing Xbox and I'm surprised that Neji hadn't beat him to a pulp for the noise he was making. But I saw Neji's ears were plucked up with earphones. Oh.

I didn't pay attention to them and plopped myself down to the sofa with a sigh. My head fell back and I closed my eyes shut.

Naruto's laugh echoed through the entire room, making me slightly flinch for he was sitting next to me.

And I remembered the girl. That Sakura girl. How she glared at me under her lashes when I told her mother about the Prom. Her face was flushed with anger and I know, it's only a matter of time before she will accept my deal. She's a smart person, dammit. Why can't she just accept the truth that she needed money?

_Maybe she's trying to intimidate me._

I smirked at the thought. That would be impossible. That girl? She would intimidate me? I might as well figure that the world would end, if that's true.

I also recalled her irritation when her Mom mentioned earlier about her Mom's pregnancy thing. I knew it. She needed me. Badly. But she won't give in.

A low chuckle escaped my lips as I remembered her fidgeting in front of me, trying to evade the subject about Prom, because she knew – and I also knew – that her Mom would let her go with me.

"Teme," I heard Naruto's amused voice and I groggily opened my eyes.

"Hmm?" I quirked my brow at him and he just stared at me like I had grown up a third head.

"You're happy," He remarked – his tone wasn't surprised, it was accusing. "You're happy!" He exclaimed with that _accusing_ tone of his.

"Shut up, dobe." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why you so happy?" Of all the people on earth to bug at this very moment, why me? – Oh, and with that irritating voice mimicking a child's voice is just so... Irritating.

"Who says I am?"

"Teme, you won't smile and laugh when you're not happy..." And then he looked weirdly at me. "... Unless you're some kind of a masochist."

Great. Now I'm a masochist.

"I just remembered something," I mumbled and shrugged, deftly hoping that the dobe would drop the subject.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the person who knows when to stop talking. "About?"

"Stuffs." I snorted.

"Stuffs like?" He pressed the issue and paused his game and watched me with those curious eyes like I was the most engrossing film he'd ever watched.

"Just random stuffs."

"Tell meee!" He whined and even shook my shoulders like a freaking fangirl.

"Stop that, dobe." I glared at him and removed his hands on my shirt.

He dropped his hands but he was grinning like a Cheshire cat and I can't help but scowl at him.

"So who's the lucky girl?"

_Bang. You have just been hit dead by Uzumaki Naruto. _I wanted to curse.

"I said shut the hell up, dobe." A little too loud and Neji casually removed his earphones.

"What's happening?" He chided. Great. Another person to butt in. Not to mention, my ultimate rival – and my ultimate friend.

"Sasuke's in luuuuurvvveee!" Naruto sang with his sing-song voice and it wasn't pleasing to the ears.

I grimaced and emitted a loud groan. "Dobe,"

"And he won't spill who the lucky girl is!" The Dobe chimed.

"Oh," Neji smirked. "Is it true this time, then?"

For a moment, I was speechless. I don't know what to say. They shouldn't know a thing about my deal – well, not yet officially – with that girl. If they find out...

Naruto broke my reverie.

"Let me guess," The blonde boy propped his pointy finger on his chin like he was submerged in his deep thoughts. "Did she have pink hair? Pink short hair – to be exact? And... From what I've heard, you're always fetching her home... Well, if my sources are true and reliable – and I know my sources are true because I'd seen her ride with you after the class ended today – frankly speaking, my own two eyes were my sources – and..."

"Dobe," I gritted my teeth. "Stop."

This boy have to shut up or else...

Neji instantly chuckled at my reaction and I almost scowled at him. "In denial."

"I am not denying anything." I reminded them.

"Yes, because Sasu-cakes won't tell anything!" And Naruto roared a laugh.

Just then, an idea popped up on my mind and I smirked.

_Gotta play with the odds now._

They have to believe that I am in love with her.

"I gotta admit it, you can be smart sometimes, dobe." I chuckled and they both stared at me with that dumbstruck face.

"I know I am, but you won't usually believe me..." And then, his face lightened. "Oh. Then it is... Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura-chan?" I grimaced at the thought of him calling Sakura with that endearment. It just felt wrong.

He laughed a teasing laugh. "She was my partner last time on the report on History!"

"Oh, so that's why you were so prepared that time." I nodded slightly, remembering how shocked I was when he was reporting – complete presentations. I knew it. That that lazy ass didn't do it alone.

"Yes," He slumped back to the couch and grabbed continued playing the game. Neji didn't put back his earphones, though. He was probably prying. "She smacked me when I slacked off and that was when I decided I would never make her angry. Who knows what more could possibly happen? She got made when I fell asleep on the library – because she's working parttime, yeah, and she told me to go ahead and research, but I fell asleep. Seriously! History's so boring! And yeah, I was afraid of her hitting me again because dude, she's just scary... But..." He smiled. "She's kinda cute when she smiles. She smiled at me when we finished our report and I gotta admit it, I had fun with her, too. She wasn't that talkative, but when she opens her mouth, it means she'll say something smart – or knowledgeable – or something."

"it's because you're just dumb." Neji teased and Naruto frowned at him. Neji's smirk grew wider.

_Her smile..._

And that's when I decided I wanna see her smile. Her true and sincere smile.

I'm just curious. Really curious.

* * *

><p><span>-SAKURA HARUNO-<span>

My head was practically spinning from the turn of events – that Uchiha who would always fetch me home now, and it seemed his routine now, I don't know why, but he didn't mention a thing about the contract again. Well, maybe he decided that I really won't submit to being his prisoner – but I highly doubt it. And my Dad's been pretty psyched up with work that I heard him complain about his back problem. My friends were spending enormous efforts to be with me almost every time – but Uchiha, always... As in always ruins it. To the point that I wanted to punch him full and square.

My life had been pretty normal except for those things. I'd been studying and working and eating chocolates.

But I didn't know we're practically submerged in this big problem. I had just known a while ago when the housekeeper came to our house and whined about the rent. From the looks of my Mom and Dad, they don't have anything right now. I wanted to pay, but I also got nothing on my pockets. I'll be receiving my allowance for school, next week, but that wouldn't even cover both my expenses and the house rent. And my earnings from my part time job was actually for my unpaid miscellaneous fees at school.

_I have to stop schooling. _My inner mind reprimanded me and I was already feeling guilty and it made me guiltier. I will stop, fine. It's not like I can do anything, anyway. But I have to finish this semester.

But then... Maybe I would enroll on a public school next term.

"Sakura!" I heard my name and I turned around. I saw our neighbor running to me. "Sakura!" He panted.

"Yes?" I politely replied as he panted in front of me.

"Y-Your Mom!"

My eyes widened. "W-What happened?"

* * *

><p><span>-SASUKE UCHIHA-<span>

I was hoping I could greet her this morning with a smile – but to my disappointment, she didn't show up in first period.

It was weird for that grade conscious girl to be absent on first period.

_Maybe she woke up late. _Maybe.

And it was even weirder. She didn't show up the whole day. What the hell happened to her?

Ignoring all the fan girls that were giving me sultry stares, I wheeled to Sakura's friend's destination.

"Hi." I breathed.

"Oh," They all blinked and was surprised. "Hi."

"Have you got any idea to where Sakura is?" I bluntly asked, hoping that everyone could hear. I heard some muffled gasps from the girls around the room. Yep, they were eavesdropping.

"Sorry. She hadn't called or texted." The blonde shrugged.

"Oh, I see." I nodded and smiled a little at them. "Thanks."

Left with no other choice, I decided to walk to their house. I don't know what had gotten into me to not bring my car.

It was a long walk. It took me fifteen minutes to reach their house. That was already a long walk.

I knocked softly at their door. No response. I knocked again, louder this time.

"Coming!" I heard that familiar voice yelled and someone running to the door. She opened the door and ducked her head out of the door. She was surprised to see me and I smiled at her.

"Hi."

Her eyes had that deep circles like she hadn't got a good night's sleep and her forehead was creased. I could feel the tension around us building up. "You were absent today so I figured I would lend you my notes."

"Oh," She blinked. "Come in."

She opened the door widely for me and my lips carved up a smile at her. She didn't smile back.

I handed her the papers that I had written just for her. I never write notes – unless it's needed. And I needed to write it, to serve as an excuse to stop by at her house.

It was surprising to see that her Mom and Dad wasn't here to greet me with their usual smiles, and the house felt empty. Only her movements can be heard throughout the entire house.

"Thank you," She mumbled and placed the papers on top of the desk near the TV.

"Why were you absent this morning?"

"Oh, something urgent came up and..." A loud knock interrupted her.

"Haruno! Pay up now! You already owed last month's house rent! I need the money now! You said you'd give at lunch, but you never came!"

Her breath hitched and I stared at her. She looked down on embarrassment. "sorry for that... I... uh..." She bit her lip and strolled to the door and whispered something to that door-banger and that someone groaned and I heard that person almost cursed her. She apologized and sighed as she slammed the door shut.

"Sasuke," I turned around to see her looking at me straight into my eyes and I felt something jump from my insides. What the hell was that? Should I get a check up now?

"Give me," She muttered and her hand reached out to me.

"Give you?" I raised my brow and her eyes looked really serious and worried at the same time.

"Give me." She said it like it was an explanation.

I blinked. "Oh,"

Her left hand pulled out a ballpen from her pocket and her other hand waved impatiently at me.

"Oh,"

Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**I'm very sorry for not updating this for like, what? Two months?**

**I'm really, terribly sorry. X_X**

**You see, there was a contest on the other fandom and I had to publish more stories on GA Fandom to help my other team members win the contest. But we only got second place. XD It's okay since I enjoyed it, anyway.**

**So I'm really sorry.**

**I hope this chapter will be my bail to get out or your wraths. XD**

**Trololol.**

**Hmm. So… Uh… Something new? Umm... Nothing.**

**But I'm glad to tell you guys that I passed that subject that I was worried about (on the last A/N on Chapter 6) YAAY! :)**

**And the new semester started. New classmates and new professors. :D**

**Oh, and thanks for the support.**

**DO NOT FORGET TO DROP A SHORT LINE ON THE REVIEW SECTION. Thank you very much.**

**I love you guys.**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(11-22-11)**


	8. Chapter 8

**World Turned Upside Down**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>...<p>

"_Just because things aren't good now, it doesn't mean it will be that way forever."_

...

* * *

><p><span>-SAKURA HARUNO-<span>

A strained cough came out of my Mom's mouth and I instantly patted her back in slow, circular motions.

"Mom," I felt agitated, having said those words for a million times already.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." She gave a weak nod and a faint smile as she laid her head back to rest on the pillow. "The doc said I just need to rest and I can go out as soon as I don't feel dizzy and eat as many bananas as I can. I lack potassium... And the doc says... I'm just over-fatigue."

I frowned. She still made it sound like she's fine and all. But you can really see it on her face. She's too worn out and tired. She's not healthy, and yet, she's pregnant. She always thinks about Dad and me and not of herself. I wanted to hug her really tight, but seeing her that way, she'd just be crushed.

"I'm really sorry, honey." She heaved a deep sigh and closed her eyes tight. Her brows arched, almost meeting at the center.

"Don't say that, Mom." I suppressed a groan. "This isn't your fault."

"B-But..." She bit her lip as she tried to hold back her threatening sobs and my hand automatically jerked back to comfort her. "We can't afford this... And..."

"Don't think about it, Mom. Don't stress yourself about money." I winced. "It's... Err... Being taken care of." A frown embedded on my face and I was glad that Mom's eyes were closed. She wouldn't like it. "And... Mom, it's bad for you and the baby. Your baby will also be depressed. Do you want our baby to be ugly?"

Her eyes snapped open, wide. "No!" She shrieked and shook her head like a ten-year-old little girl.

I smiled at that. "Then avoid being depressed. Everything's going to be fine."

"Okay, then." She agreed, but her tone showed a hint of doubt.

Her hands went to her stomach and she was feeling her baby, even though there's not yet a baby _bump_. "I want him... or her... to be shockingly gorgeous."

"The baby will be." I assured her with a light laugh.

"And I want him to look like... your... handsome classmate." She merrily laughed, adding a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

I was about to react but there were soft knocks on the door and it opened. Speaking of the devil.

* * *

><p><span>-SASUKE UCHIHA-<span>

They both looked at me as I enter the room. I let my lips curl up a little smile and wheeled to sit beside Sakura. Her Mom looked at me strangely, almost memorizing every surface of my skin. I didn't find it creepy, I just found it a little bit... awkward.

"Thank you for visiting me today." Her Mom smiled warmly at me as her hands caressed her... belly.

"You're welcome, Ma'am." I smiled a little again. "I actually was in your house when I heard about the bad news." I took out the basket I bought earlier – from under the seat where I put them. A basket of fruits. "Here, Ma'am. Get well soon."

"Oh, thank you." She slightly leaned up to get my basket but Sakura beat her in reaching it. Sakura cradled the basket and placed it at the long desk beside the hospital bed. "Thanks, dear." She murmured to Sakura, softly. She turned to me, then. "I'm really glad you came to see me. It was the first time a friend of Sakura visited me from the hospital... aside from her girlfriends." And she laughed a throaty laugh.

"That was nothing. It was good you were following the doctor's instructions, Ma'am. You'll certainly get well, in no time." I gave her thumbs up and she cradled her stomach.

"Thanks. I need to get well soon... For my... baby."

"Baby?" I glanced at Sakura. It would be embarrassing for her Mom to call her still a baby at that age. And then my eyes wheezed back to her Mom and her hands. "Oh. Belated congratulations. I've never heard of you having a new baby."

"Thanks, handsome." Sakura's Mom beamed. "If my baby will be a boy, I want him to look as handsome as you."

"He'll be more handsome than me." I kid and she roared a laugh.

Sakura sat back to the cushion and her eyes were glued to her Mom. It was very clear to see that she's very worried about her Mom.

I remembered what she looked like when she signed the contract late this afternoon. Her eyes had big, dark circles on it. The emerald orbs were dull... Lifeless. She took the paper in her little hands and wrote legibly her name with her signature. With that, she beckoned for me to dash outside the house.

At least her eyes aren't lifeless right now.

* * *

><p><span>-SAKURA HARUNO-<span>

It was quite impressive how he didn't bug me about being his fake girlfriend after I signed that contract that changed my whole life. Although, I'm not yet feeling the change right now, I bet, soon, I will.

I was passing the hallways when I heard a familiar voice inside one room. Curiosity got the best out of me, so I pried. I pressed my ears to the door to overhear. I tried to open it a little more to clearly hear their conversation.

"Again, sir?" A manly voice asked.

"Put all of their charges on me." A stern voice stated that I recognized as none other than the Sasuke Uchiha.

"Okay, sir." I heard some rustling of papers and clicking sounds – which I assumed to be a computer or a calculator. "That would be..." OMGAH would be anyone's reaction if they heard the price. It was ridiculously high! My Mom was just here for a day and a half, to start with! I heard some movements and some rustling of papers again... Someone writing... And I decided to go straight to my Mom's room before they could see me eavesdropping.

I don't know whether I should thank him or not. After all, I'm going to suffer the consequences sooner or later. My world will turn upside down in a matter of days.

* * *

><p><span>-SASUKE UCHIHA-<span>

"You're going home usually late, eh, Sasuke-kun?" Madara greeted me as I handed the butler my things.

"That's not your business."

"It is my business, Sasuke-kun." He mocked. "As a matter of fact, you forgot that we were supposed to have a business meeting this afternoon.

_Oh. Right._

"Doesn't matter."

"It does matter, Sasuke-kun. After all, you're the heir to my – I mean, our company."

"And who said I agreed?" I deadpanned.

"Who said you didn't?" He snapped back.

I wanted to curse and shout, but he's still my Father and I don't want for him to think that he won because of my rantings.

"What do you really want?" I growled as I turned around to face him and was not surprised to see that wicked smirk implanted on his face.

* * *

><p><span>-SAKURA HARUNO-<span>

I was absent for two days and I missed a lot of quizzes already. Like why on earth do all teachers have to give quizzes that day? Luck was never on my side these past few days. Dad had been pushing himself to the limits, too. And he looked in pain whenever he touches his lower back. I think he would be the one next to suffer over-fatigue if he keeps this up. He was shocked to know that the bills were paid already and I think it eased his mind.

Mom's condition was still the same, I guess. She's sleeping too much now. And that is a good sign, I suppose. So maybe, luck was in favor of me, after all.

And the consequences... definitely came. Sasuke let me ride his car to go to school this morning and God. The stares... Oh, God. The stares! The stares! If the saying _If looks could kill _is real, I'd be a speck of dust now. He just pretended like nobody was staring at us and asked me if I was fine. Of course I answered yes. How could I say no when it was me who signed that damn contract?

"So..." Ino tapped her fingers on the round table at the cafeteria. "Are you and you-know-who, together?"

Hinata and Tenten stopped eating and stared at me, too.

"Ugggh..." I played with the food on my plate before answering, "Yes." He reminded me a lot of times to never say a thing about our deal. And of course, why would I say that I accepted to be his fake girlfriend for money? They would all think I'm a slut. And I don't like it.

Tenten squirmed and Ino just stared at me before smiling. "How did he confess to you?" Ino impatiently shook my arm.

"Uh..." I pursed my lips. "I think it's better not to tell how he confessed... It's... embarrassing." I hate lying to my friends and besides, it's so obvious when I lie.

Tenten nudged Ino's elbow. "Stop it. Everybody has to have privacy." And smiled knowingly at me. Thank God Tenten doesn't want to pry.

"But be careful, though..." Ino warned. "You know how he is about girls."

"He played a lot of girls' heart." Tenten added.

"Because he's popular."

"And a son of a multi-millionaire."

"And the heir to their company."

Hinata just nodded at their words and I tried my best to not gulp and show them that I'm already careless enough to accept his offer. But what can I do? It's the only choice I have.

**-xXxXx-**

_Meet me at the car._

His message made me frown. What does he want now?

A sigh escaped through my lips as I dragged my feet towards the school's parking lot.

"Boyfriend blues?" Tenten lightly joked and I just gave a nod and a little sheepish smile.

"I'm going to go home first, then." I waved bye and walked away.

He was sitting casually there on the driver's seat with his ear plucked with earphones. He immediately plucked out the earphones as soon as he saw me walking towards the car. He opened the car door for me and I hopped in and locked the door. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He remarked with that plastered grin on his face.

After twenty minutes of him driving, we reached their mansion and he pulled into the curb and motioned me to get out of the car. I obliged. We ascended the stairs and he led me to the room I am not familiar with. My mouth dropped at the sight of the room when the door opened. It was filled with clothes and there was a huge mirror and a platform in front of it. The other side was filled with bags and shoes I cannot even.

"W-What?" I turned to see him smirking at me and he grabbed my wrist inside the room. He snapped his fingers and three girls appeared, looking at me intently. Without further warning, they pushed me through another door and stripped me down to my undergarments. "Hey, what? ! Wait!" I tried to stop them but they hushed me and said they were just going to dress me up and I huffed in irritation.

Why didn't he even say something about this?

My eyes twitched as I saw one of them holding a pair of high heeled sandals. God, how I hate those.

* * *

><p><span>-SASUKE UCHIHA-<span>

She came out after one hour. Her hair was tied high and in a neat bun. Her bangs were brushed away to only one side of her face. They didn't put any make up on her because I instructed them not to. She was wearing a spaghetti-strapped pink cocktail dress that reached just above her knees. It was a pencil-cut dress and it had two slits on either side of her legs and she looked uncomfortable and bothered by it. She was wearing one-and-a-half inch of silver high heels. Her purse was pink with silver outlines.

I couldn't help but smile as she looked stunningly beautiful and naïve in that get-up.

"Good. Thank you." I murmured to the helpers and hey bowed before disappearing in my line of sight. "Great. Wear that tomorrow. We're going to have a dinner with Dad."

"Wait. WHAT? !" She shrieked and put her hands on her hips, how the girls on the movies got frustrated, yeah. It's annoying.

"We're just going to have a dinner with Dad." I raised my brow at her. "I'm going to introduce my girlfriend to him. Is that wrong?"

"No." She frowned. "But you should've told me sooner." She glared through her lashes.

"Don't be late." I handed her a small card with the date and time and the venue.

"You're not going to fetch me?"

"No. One of the butlers will come to your house."

* * *

><p><span>-SAKURA HARUNO-<span>

"_Don't be late."_

Was what he reminded me yesterday but his driver or butler wasn't here to fetch me yet. Oh my God.

I glanced at the silver wristwatch he gave me – well, a part of the get-up for this dinner – and groaned as the time said 6:35pm. I was supposed to be there before 6:50pm.

It was three minutes later when his butler came and apologized, saying that the car he was supposed to use broke down.

"It's okay. And thanks." I murmured and hopped in at the back side. "We just have to get there real fast."

He nodded and started the car.

I arrived there just in time my wristwatch said 6:50pm. I composed myself and tried to steady my breathing as I came out of the car. Several people gawked at me and I can't help but feel awkward. Seriously, is there something on my face, or what?

My hair was tied in a high pony tail. I realized it would be better to not tie it in a bun because my face looked ridiculously small and round so I curled the tips of my hair to compliment it 'cause it looked utterly boring.

My heels clacked on the marble floors as I entered the door.

"Bonjour, Madame." A guy in a black suit greeted me.

I nodded.

"Reservations?"

"Uh, yes." I nodded again. "Uchiha?"

"Ah, of course." He gestured the farthest door on the left side.

"Thank you." I murmured and strolled towards the place.

Before I could even knock on the door, I heard a familiar voice.

"Yes," An unsure answer from him.

And then there was a windchimes-like laugh of a girl.

"Of course, I love him!" It was the redhead named Karin. "And I'm lucky to be his fiancée."

I felt a stab on my chest. Did he set me up?

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

"It's decided then." I heard his father monotone and I heard someone stood up.

The next thing I knew, I was running out of that damned place.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Hi there! Sorry for the delayed update. XD The month of December was crucial because of family gatherings. So… Late greetings?**

**Happy 'late' Holidays? XD**

**HAPY NEW YEAR! :3**

**So… I'm thinking of getting a betareader for this one. I know it sucks and I really need help. I don't want to ask someone I don't know to betaread this because I did try that already and the betareader said that she'd be late in beta-ing my story. She said she'll go at it late November. And it's January but she still didn't contact me. -.- So I'd just ask from you guys. Interested? COOL. PM ME. :3**

**Thanks for reading... And. Don't forget to review! :3**

**I should be doing my speech about my parents but... Yeah. XD**

**It's good to break some rules sometimes. :))**

_**~ LunarChan **_**(01-05-12)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, please read this note. This is important. I'm very sorry for leaving you guys on the edge of your seats for the upcoming chapters of this story. I left my very own country and migrated to another one. The stories – and all of my rough drafts – are saved on my sister's lappie. I was so busy my last week there that I forgot to send it all to my email. So… Expect crappy chapters. So sorry. Especially to my betareader. I will let you proofread this once I sorted everything out. Right now, I'm in the mood to update, so I just did. Please forgive me. And enjoy. Another spice to add up to the story. ;))

Please leave a review. Thank you.

~ LC

* * *

><p><strong>World Turned Upside Down<strong>

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>...<p>

_I believe simple things really matter,  
>'Cause even a simple misunderstanding can ruin everything.<em>

...

* * *

><p><span>-SAKURA HARUNO-<span>

"Stupid stupid stilettos." I fumed as I bent down to unclasp it from my twitching foot. The pain just shot through my legs and wearing these high-heeled sandals wouldn't do me any good. It was a better option to walk on foot.

I still couldn't believe it. That guy set me up. I actually shouldn't get mad at him because all this was a huge set up for his father, anyway. But still, he made me go there just to make fun of me?

_Maybe not. _My mind tried to pacify me. Yes, maybe not. Great, great. Good, plain, ol' Sakura had surrendered herself to a snake. A snake named Sasuke Uchiha. But goodness, what a rich and handsome snake he is!

_Ugh, thinking about all this stuff..._

My stomach growled as my eyes glued to the famous coffeeshop in the whole wide world: Starbucks. I had never ever tasted its coffee all my life. Not even a sip. And since I had worked so hard, treating myself for once would be fine.

I crossed the street – looking both left and right for incoming cars – and hurriedly went inside the café.

The yellow lights were dim, but still gave off a good impression. There were many people inside enjoying their own choice on the menu. My eyes zoomed off to the counter and I groaned as I saw the long line. Oh great. I quickly piled with them and looked at the set of menu. My mouth almost dropped at the sight of the prices.

That. Would. Be. My. One-Week. Allowance.

I thought about backing away and settling for a cheaper café, but when I glanced behind me, there were already another set of rich people wanting to order. I had my pride, too. I wouldn't go now.

As I neared the counter, I realized some of them were staring at me as if I'd been from outer space. What was wrong with me? I fished the mini mirror out of my small purse to get a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My face was still good – decent enough. My hair was quite messy, but it still looked fine. Just a few strands loose. Then I realized I was holding my stilettos on my left hand.

_Oops. _I felt my face turn a shade of pink and tried to ignore their eyes on me.

"Good evening Ma'am." The lady at the counter greeted me with a smile on her face.

I smiled back. "Umm... One Mocha Frappuccino, please." I told her, still not letting the smile slip away. "Just the small one."

"Your name?"

"Sakura."

She scribbled my name on the plastic container. "Is that everything?" Her nametag said _Hi! I'm Lili._

"Yes." I nodded.

Lili stated the amount I had to pay and I grabbed my purse.

_Crap. _I counted the money I had. And recounted it again. I rummaged the entire purse, deftly hoping that some magic coins – or a dollar – would appear. Then something shimmered on my purse. The _Gold card_ that Uchiha had given me. No, I wouldn't use it. He would know and that'd let him make fun of me all the more.

_But what choice do I have?_

I could hear some people grumble behind me. I don't want to owe him anything – even though he gave this to me... Still, that would mean I needed him.

Then it all happened fast that my mind couldn't register what had just happened.

There were several dollars on the counter. "I'll pay for this." A deep male voice said. "Add up a grande Cappucino with two slices of Oreo Cheesecake."

Startled, I looked around and was about to say I could pay for my own drink but I couldn't even form coherent thoughts as I saw him.

"Name please?" Lili interrupted my thoughts.

He opened his mouth and told Lili his name… His deep voice was the only thing I could think of right at this moment.

* * *

><p><span>-SASUKE UCHIHA-<span>

_Where the hell is she?_

My fingers impatiently tapped at the table in front of me as Dad said magical words to his very own visitor. Damn. I didn't even know he would invite this filthy redhead in this dinner – with her filthy mother.

My eyes twitched annoyingly as I glanced at them. The redhead pouted at me and fluttered her eyes open and close, trying to flirt. She was wearing a red tube with a puffy skirt that only reached the middle of her thighs. Red necklace with red matching gloves and red stilettos. Her hair was tied up in a fancy bun.

Her mother was very much like her. The purple hair – which was a dye, obviously – was in a fancy bun with some hairstrands popping out in curly ends. She was wearing spaghetti-strapped black cocktail dress – with push up bra. Ew. They were both disgusting.

"Sasuke, why don't you say something?" Madara glowered at me.

Say something? _Say something, my ass!_

I need to do something. I need to get out of here before the worse turn to worst. I wouldn't want that.

I ignored him and took a glimpse at the wall clock just near the door. She ditched me. That girl had a nerve.

I stood up.

"Sasuke," Madara held my wrist tightly, restraining me to walk away.

"Sasuke-kun, are you going home already?" The redhead said in her sugary-sweet – and fake – voice that made my eye twitch again.

"Yes, I'm going." I told them bluntly. Her mother's eyes became round and stared at Madara.

_You set me up. Hah. Now you get yourself out of this mess._

"Sasuke!" Madara groaned as I released my wrist from his grip.

"I won't get engaged with her." I remarked as I headed for the door.

"But why? !" The redhead exasperated, her voice cracked. A fake again. She could be a very good actress – and the very worst, at the same time. Well, she was disgusting.

"Because I already have a girlfriend." I turned to look at their faces and grinned. Her mother's eyes almost popped out of its socket and her eyes became wild with fury. I could see Madara's nose turning as red as Rudolph's – flaring red with anger.

"But you were supposed to get engaged with me!" She stomped her foot. I did not just see that. I thought girls only did those in movies.

"Okay, forget that." I couldn't stop myself from grinning at her expression. "Even if I don't have a girlfriend, I wouldn't want to be engaged with you."

"But why? !" She asked again.

"Because fuck you, that's why." I twisted the doorknob and walked away, leaving them speechless and furious at me.

Hah. Take that. I don't really use foul words on a girl – and even to my friends. I only use those words if I was too pissed off to deal with people.

I hurriedly went over to the parking area to go get my car when I saw our butler. "Reo!" I called out and he instantly looked at me.

"Yes, sir?" His face was strained, like he was expecting a sermon.

"Where is Sakura?" I asked as I fumbled for the keys of my car in my pocket.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir." His forehead creased and he looked twice old as he was. The corners of his mouth pulled down into a frown. "I fetched her from her home and took her here... She went inside, but then came out running with her hands on her mouth... I was parking the car here, so when I ran after her... I was late. I didn't see her anymore."

"She just ran away?" I checked. "Not too long ago?"

"Yes," He nodded, not looking in my eyes. "About five minutes past, sir."

_So she's somewhere near here. She couldn't get that far away._

I threw my car keys at him and he caught it, startled. "Take care of my car, I'll ring your phone if I need it." I skidded around the corner and started to look for a pink-haired girl.

What was the reason she ran away? Was she having diarrhea? If that was so, she could have left me a message! Speaking of message...

I reached for my phone at my back pocket and tried to call her. It rang!

_Come on, Sakura. Answer the damn phone._

* * *

><p><span>-SAKURA HARUNO-<span>

"Stop staring." His voice was deep and mesmerizing. "I just paid for your drink, it's not like I saved you from a lion's den."

I blinked and realized I had been staring at him ever since he paid for my Mocha Frap. We were now sitting beside the glass window with the huge Starbucks logo printed on it. You could see the street across from here.

He paid for my drink and told me that since he paid for it, I could spend a little time with him.

"I could pay for my drink, you know." I groaned unimpressively. "And sorry... For staring. You just looked like someone I know." I laughed awkwardly.

He had long, silky, black hair which was tied in a neat pony tail behind him. A few hairstrands hung loose on the sides, though – the short ones. His eyes were an astonishing pair of grey. His skin was fair and almost translucent because of smoothness. He was beautiful. It was like sitting in front of one of those Greek gods we had studied back then in Mythology. His almond-shaped eyes were just one of his face features that would set you off. His nose looked even better than mine – not that I was bragging. What I mean is, he is a male, and yet... He's better looking than me – and his thin lips...

I looked down and sipped on my frap. I just stared at him again. He must think I'm a freak.

_Wow, this Mocha Frapuccino tastes good!_

"If you could pay, why are you furiously trying to get something out from your purse?" He broke my reverie.

"I thought I had enough money with me..." I shyly admitted. "Sorry."

"I just want a simple thank you."

That made me look at him. He was smiling at me. Not a smirk. He was smiling a real smile at me. I laughed as I realized my shyness was blown off by his smile. "Thank you..." I looked at his cup to read his name. "Itachi."

Then my phone went ringing like mad. I reached for it and was surprised at the caller ID. I suppose I should not be surprised that he would call. Should I answer this? But he would be freaking mad at me. And I don't want him to ruin my coffee time – and my good mood.

"Why won't you answer your phone?" He questioned. I think he was getting annoyed at it ringing endlessly on my hand while I just stared at it.

I switched the phone off. "It's not important." I faked a smile, returned my phone back to the purse and sipped at the most wonderful coffee I had ever tasted.

* * *

><p><span>-SASUKE UCHIHA-<span>

Damn it. I tried calling her phone again, but it wouldn't connect. It seemed that she was mad at me. But why the hell was she mad at me?

_Come to think of it, she went out five minutes ago... What..._

I continued to search through the shops, looking for a pinky. I'd never thought that looking for a pink-haired girl could be hard.

_... exactly happened five minutes ago?_

Then it all clicked. Crap.

She heard about the engagement thing Madara had planned for me! She might've thought I was a two-timer creep or something. Damn!

I gritted my teeth and my hands balled into fists. I wanted to punch someone right now.

I only have to explain everything to her and it'd be fine. Plus, she signed the contract. Even if she changed her mind, a contract is a contract. A deal is a deal. Besides, this was all just pretending! Why would that little thing upset her?

_Unless, she likes me...? _I smirked at that.

My eyes continued to wander that some things turned to be blurry and hazy to my vision. Dang. How fast could that girl walk anyway? For only five minutes and this place was already far.

My feet stopped dead on its tracks as I saw who was – no, were – across the street, inside the coffee shop drinking coffee and smiling. Smiling like there was no tomorrow.

So I was wrong. She didn't like me. And maybe she wasn't crying when she left. Maybe she was just very happy to finally get her date that was why she hid her smile with her hands. Some girls do that, and I could see that she was that type of girl, too. She ditched me to go on a date.

She ditched me to go on a date. With my brother.

With. My. Brother.

I never knew that they actually knew each other. And that my brother had come back. He never told me anything about coming back to Japan. What was he thinking?

My jaw clenched as I saw my brother tuck her hair behind her ear when the fan blew her hair. She blushed slightly and looked down.

I reached for my phone on my pocket and dialled Reo's number. I turned my back on them, walking back to the restaurant. "Start my car, I'll be there in front of the restaurant in a few minutes.

_Fuck._

* * *

><p><span>-SAKURA HARUNO-<span>

"Thank you very much." I smiled as we got out of the café.

"That was nothing." He shrugged and grinned back. His grin was quite familiar and different at the same time that a knot was formed on my stomach.

"So, uh..." I looked at my foot. I could walk my way back home, I guess. There would be no bus at this hour and I got no money to call a cab. "I guess I'll head home."

"I'll give you a ride home." He pointed at his car on the other side of the street. It was a white, shiny Chevrolet. Whoa, it wasn't what I was expecting. I was expecting for him to have a Volvo or something.

"You seem disappointed." He mused.

"No, no."I shook my head and laughed at my thoughts. "I just thought you'd have a car that was more stylish than that. Like a shiny Volvo or a Mercedes."

"I'm not Edward Cullen or some sort of a mythical creature." He started walking towards his car. "So you coming?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, thanks so much. You don't really have to do this, you know."

He opened the passenger's door as soon as I was near the car.

"Well, I'm guessing that you wouldn't ride a cab and you'd just walk to your home. It's dangerous this hour of the night. You're alone, and you're a lady." He closed the door when I was seated. He walked over to the other side of the car and hopped in.

"You seem to know people's minds. Are you sure you're not Edward Cullen?" A giggle escaped through my lips.

"Pretty sure." He nodded with a grin while he started the car. "I took advanced classes on Psychology."

"Oh." That was the reason why. He must have taken it pretty seriously.

Then he asked me about school stuffs. "What? You're going to study at Konoha, too?" I was so surprised. "I thought you're already in... College."

"I look old?" He joked.

"No, no, no." I couldn't help but be amused at this guy! "You just seem too mature for a high school student."

"That's good to know." He grinned. "It's actually hard to transfer in the middle of the semester, but my Mother arranged it all for me. Plus, I once studied there."

"Oh, why did you transfer to another school?"

"Complicated." He shrugged. I think he didn't want to talk about the subject so I let it drop. He changed the subject, though. He asked about the professors he might know.

It was a fun ride with Itachi. I almost forgot everything, but it came back to me when I got home. He insisted to drive me in front of our house, but I told him not to. My Dad would be furious to see me with another man. You know what men would think of when they see you with another of their species.

The moment my back came contact with my bed, I was in for a deep slumber.

**-xXxXx-**

The pounding on my door was the very reason I was woken up. When I opened my eyes, what greeted me was the sun shining brightly. "Sakura, wake up!"

"OH CRAP!" I rose out of my bed and hastily grabbed my towel. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

I forgot to switch my phone back on again, and forgot to set up my alarm clock last night. Oh gosh. And to top it all off, when I need someone to ride me to school... Speaking of which, he didn't even bother to send a message to me. He might be mad because I didn't answer the call. Oh well.

I rushed into school. Good thing I was just in time. I hurried towards my locker and gathered the two books I need. I haven't seen any of my girlfriends. They must be on the room now.

"Oh, hey." I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned around. "Oh, hey." I smiled. "I-Itachi, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Wow, you forgot my name."

"Sorry." I laughed. "I was thinking about lots of stuff."

* * *

><p><span>-SASUKE UCHIHA-<span>

My eyes narrowed at the sight of both of them talking and smiling at each other. I wasn't jealous. I just don't want Itachi ruining my plans. I walked straight to them. "Hey." I greeted without much enthusiasm.

The pinkette was the first to turn to me, then she turned her back to us. "Hey," She greeted back.

"Hey, brother." Itachi greeted with a smile. I wanted to rip it off of his face. I didn't even know what reason he was for. I didn't even see him around the house. Maybe he was occupying the other villa. I wasn't expecting him. Madara didn't also say a word about him going back.

_He's in for something. _I don't know for what, yet. But I will soon know.

"Y-You're brothers?" Was her first reaction. I rolled my eyes. Couldn't she tell?

"Yeah," Itachi answered before I could speak up. He went beside me and tapped my shoulder. "Sasuke's my twin brother."

"WHAT?" Her emerald eyes went wide with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes II:<strong>

**Okay, I know you weren't expecting Itachi. :P HAHAHAHA! Leave me a veeerrrry good review about what you think of Itachi. AND IF I SHOULD INCLUDE HIS POV on the next chappy~ Muhahaha! I'm having evil thoughts. 8D Evil thoughts are evil. XD**

**HAHAHAHAHA! Thank you for reading! :)))**

**Oh, and I just started work yesterday, so... my next update will still be undecided. Depending on my free time and enthusiasm. So leave me a review, people. ;))**

_**~LunarChan**_** (09-12-12)**


End file.
